Crimson Love and Biting Jealously
by OCDJen
Summary: Alice and Jasper try to start a new life with the Cullens only to realise that Alice is not Jasper's mate after all. How will they deal with the aftermath of their betryal, and what will happen with Alice's new mate? E&J. Vamp. Written for the SSA.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/ **Hello readers! Bloody hell its been ages since I last posted on here. No, I haven't given up writing or fallen off the face of the earth. Real life has been kicking my butt into next year, and everything has just gone to pot on me. I am still writing my other fics, all three of the next chapters are in the docs waiting for me. _

_A massive, massive thank you to my girls who have had a task and a half working in a doc that is 40k big. Dtav and Ealasaid77, **MWAH!**  
_

_So other then real life being a bitch to me, I have been writing a One Shot for the Support Stacie Auction. My Name Is Seren Dipty and Mauralee88 Paid a silly amount of money for me all for a good cause, Much love to them. They have been so kind to let me share it with you all. It will be coming in chapters as this one shot has grown to be 40k and is growing. Now because this has written as a one shot cutting it has been very hard to do, but I think I have pullled it off, lol._

_There prompts were : Angry, Vampire, Sex - something along the lines of Edward Hearing Jasper's thoughts of another. _

_This is what I created for them. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and I'll see you at the bottom!  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

My head was filled with passages and destruction's from the Civil War, mixed in with comments from his own mind. This was one of my favorite things to do in the world. Just closing my eyes, leaning my head back on his marble hard chest and listening to him read. Listening to his thoughts as he read certain sections in the book. It was relaxing, and refreshing, almost as though I was sleeping and letting my batteries recharge. This was as close to sleep as I could possibly get.

"You listening?" he asked as he dropped the book from his lap and wrapped his arms around me. My long white fingers traced his arms, covering the scars that adorned his arms.

"Hmm, I was until you stopped," I replied making him chuckle.

"I never fully understood why you enjoy listening to me read these books. I've replayed the full events enough times for you in my mind to warrant this being pointless," I chuckled and turned in his arms looking into his reddish, golden eyes.

He was stunning. A waterfall of golden curls fell down to his chin. When he brushed them away, it revealed the strong jaw line that I loved to nip along. His eyes were full of emotions that I could get lost in again and again no matter what color they were. Surrounding his eyes was a thick fringe of long, dark blonde eye lashes that would cast shadow's over his high cheek bones in the late afternoon sun. Crimson red lips, so full and pouty, were parted slightly letting his cool breath fan my face. I loved his lips, loved to feel them move against mine, or have them place soft loving kisses over my body. Better still, I loved to see his lips wrapped around my cock.

"Why are you suddenly feeling so lustful?" Jasper asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I smirked and crawled up over his body, placing my hands either side of his head to support my weight before bringing my lips to his.

"Thinking about you," I murmured against his lips before he pushed me back slightly.

"I know you're horny, but I'm off limits unless you decide that we're not going to take a trip to Forks?" He tangled his long fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"It's been forty years since we last saw them, love."

Jasper closed his eyes for a spilt second before opening them. "I know... It's just that...," he trailed off. _'Feel guilty, still.'_ His eyes cast away from me as my mind was suddenly bombarded with the past making me cringe slightly.

"Don't, you have no reason to," I whispered to him making him snort loudly at me.

"Really? I felt hope when I met her. Felt as thought my life suddenly had a purpose, that there was something better out there than the wars I had been in. I saw her as my ticket to a new life, Edward." I let him go and sat back away from him.

"And being with me isn't that?"

"You're twisting what I said, Edward. I'm not getting into this again." He got off the bed and pulled on his boots. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back in a bit." He took off in a flash, jumping out the bedroom window. I heard his feet softly touch the ground before he took off running north.

Knowing he would be gone for a while, I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep that would never come. How many times had I been left alone wishing for just a few moments of sleep? It was something that you take for granted, only when it's no longer there do you suddenly wish you had enjoyed it more.

As much as I tried to stop it, to block it from filtering in through to my mind I couldn't. The past came crashing through, the door to it had been opened. Everything that I had blocked out, buried away for the last forty years suddenly crashed into me like a ton of bricks.

_Flashback_

_My fingers glided over the keys of the grand piano effortlessly while I tried to stay out of everyone's way. Carlisle and Esme were in the den busy curled up with one another, locked away in a loving embrace. Rosalie and Emmett were busy in the garage working on her car, fine tuning it, though with what we could hear it wasn't the car that was being fine tuned. So that left me, the only one without a mate while we lived this 'life' if that's what you can call it._

_I didn't mind much. Having someone was something I had never had. You can't miss what you have never had, can you? Sometimes it was lonely. Nights like tonight were harder, knowing I was keeping out of their way so they could have "couple time". Choosing to play my piano instead of going out hunting, because the piano was more of a comfort than going hunting. I couldn't blame them for wanting their time alone. They had found their mates. They had been lucky._

_Carlisle had created me after years of solitude when I was dying. The choice was death or this life - I sometimes wonder if death would have been better. Esme had been created after she arrived at the hospital pronounced dead. Somehow, someway she was still alive, still hanging on and Carlisle brought her into our home. Whether in some way she knew she was meeting her mate that made her hold on I didn't know, but they fell in love and completed each other._

_Rosalie was the next to enter the family. Carlisle had created her hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him. She never was, we never gelled together. The only thing that was between me __and the ice queen was the love you have for a brother and a sister, never anything more. Pretty soon after her arrival she found Emmett, and once again the jigsaw puzzle was completed and another couple was born._

_There had never really been anyone who I had felt anything towards. There was no special connection, no sparks flying, not even so much as a wanting. I was pretty sure there wasn't a mate out there for me._

_My fingers stopped mid flow as I suddenly caught a glimpse of thoughts from someone that I didn't know. Intently listening I heard their feet run lightly over the grass banking a few hundred yards to the east. Standing, I met Carlisle and Esme in the living room quickly followed by Emmett and Rosalie._

_"How many?" Carlisle asked_

_"Two, male and female. I caught a glimpse of their thoughts." Emmett cracked his knuckles._

_"Vampires?" Esme asked slowly rubbing Carlisle's forearm. Swiftly nodding, Emmett began almost bouncing on the spot._

_"Dude, are they coming here to fight?" Emmett asked as his mind filled with images of fighting._

_"We don't know, but we will welcome whoever it is," Carlisle instructed. Emmett pouted slightly as the footsteps neared the door. "Edward, do you hear anything that should cause us alarm?"_

_"Nothing that would indicate any trouble," I replied as the doorbell rang._

_Carlisle straightened himself up and went to the door. The sound of chatter filled my ears. I heard a wonderful, musical voice, deep and rich with a slight southern twang to it. It was beautiful, so pure and vibrant that I wanted to hear it more. Suddenly I was intrigued, after years of never having the slightest bit of interest to another being, I suddenly found myself more than interested._

_As he stepped into the hallway, my eyes fell on him. I saw blonde curly locks and a strong jaw line and I suddenly felt a sense of grounding and completeness that washed over me. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. Looking at him, letting my eyes run over him quickly but repeatedly, he turned his head to me, as our eyes locked and everything else was blocked out. I heard him take a sharp unnecessary breath as his eyes roamed my form._

_My head was suddenly filled with images of me and the man before me, not here, somewhere I didn't know, laying on a bed together, my head resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around me, laughing and joking with one another. The image suddenly left my head as I turned to __look at the short black haired woman that had arrived. Her eyes were glazed over and she was looking directly at me before she shook her head and looked at the man next to her.  
_

_I was aware of everyone around me talking, welcoming the new visitors to our home. I couldn't tell you what they were saying, as my eyes were fixed on the man in front of me watching him, what he did, how his eyes kept flickering back to me every few seconds while he tried to ignore whatever it was that had happened._

_"Edward? Edward?" I snapped my head around to see Carlisle talking and trying to get my attention. "Edward, this is Alice and her mate, Jasper."_

_Mate?_

_"Nice to meet you. Excuse me, please." I quickly made my way through the back of the house and out the door. Taking off through the forest, my feet barely touched the ground. Pushing myself faster and faster, I knew I had to get away. I had to think about what I felt, what I saw, what all of this meant._

_Reaching the waterfall that sat deep in the forest, I stopped. Sitting down on a nearby rock, I listened to the water falling from above, hitting the rocks as it cascaded down before hitting the pool below. It was soothing, relaxing, it could empty my mind when things became too much. It was perfect when I needed a break from hearing everyone's thoughts around me only this time it wasn't having the effect I wanted._

_I felt it. The moment he stepped in to the room everything around me changed. The shifting patterns inside me suddenly stopped and fell into place. Suddenly, nothing was missing, everything was complete in my life. I felt whole, grounded, as though life's greatest mystery was suddenly known to me. I knew what it meant. It was the same thing I heard Carlisle and Esme talk about. The same thing that Rosalie and Emmett spoke of. They found their mate, their other half. The one person in this world that was designed just for you, to balance you out, to lean on when needed, to always be there and surround you with love and devotion. After all these years, all the time I had spent alone, I had found my mate and my mate was a he. That wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was that he was someone else's._

_He was her mate._

_Jasper. I had heard it so clearly. Carlisle's words as he introduced Alice and HER mate, Jasper to me. He was hers, she was his, so where did that leave me? What were those feelings I felt when I saw him? What he surely felt as he saw me? What of the images of the future that I had seen float into my mind? What did any of that mean if he was hers?_

_Resting my face in my hands, I wondered why this was happening. Why was I shown what was mine only to find out that I couldn't have it? Was this some sort of sick joke? Show the damned vampire his mate only to take it back? What was I meant to do? Alice it seems can see the future, but how spot on is she? I, or should I say we, don't know her. We have no idea who either of these people are and for all I know that scene that was played out in my mind could be a case of 'what could have been'._

_There was no way I could go back there and start some sort of war with her over her mate who seems to actually be mine. Vampires fought to the death over what was their's or believed to be their's. Going after another's mate was only going to bring trouble. The only thing I could do was keep my distance from him and hope that what had happened would disappear._

_But I knew it wouldn't._

_As the sun began to rise up over the hills, I set off back towards home. Could I really hope they would have gone? That they stayed and left during the time I had been away? Surely Carlisle wouldn't have opened the doors wide to our home and allowed these people to stay as long as they like?_

_Who was I kidding? This was Carlisle. The great man of compassion, who would openly let these people stay and show them our way of life, how we sustain our thirst for human blood with that of an animal. And if this was to be the case, then I would have to endure it or leave._

_Nearing home, I saw Carlisle standing on the edge of the forest a few miles from the house. His hands were in his pocket's, and he was watching the sun come up and cast it's warm rays over the dark, damp city._

_"Alice told me you were on your way back. I thought I would meet you." He never turned to look at me as he spoke or even raised his voice. It wasn't be necessary. I would have heard him even if he had whispered to me._

_"She sees the future, then?" I asked as I came to standstill next to my creator. He sighed and looked at me before placing his hand on my shoulder._

_"So it seems. I gather that Alice had a vision when she arrived, one which you saw. Would you like to talk about it?" I shrugged not knowing what I could actually say to him. "Your disappearance last night was due to what you saw, correct?"_

_"Yes, but what I saw, whatever it was that she saw, doesn't matter. I guess my disappearance was because I wasn't used to seeing the future suddenly thrown into my head, that's all." He looked at me, his eyes searching mine with a disbelieving look in them, but he didn't push it any further._

_"They are staying with us for a while. Alice and Jasper are both interested in learning more about our lifestyle. Well, Alice is more than Jasper." He smiled before continuing. "Jasper has a gift too. He feels and controls emotions around him. It's a very interesting gift, and one I'm keen to find out more about it."_

_We began to walk back towards the house slowly. "I know you are not fond of change Edward, but I do believe having them with us will be a wise choice." Wise for who? I thought bitterly to myself._

_"Maybe," I muttered almost to myself. I knew I was acting like a spoilt child who wasn't getting their own way._

_The weeks passed by and I, for the most part, had stayed away from Jasper and Alice. Alice had fit into the family well, fully embracing her new diet, and from what I had heard, Jasper was having a hard time controlling his urges. Part of me wanted him to mess up bad, to go on a killing spree and be asked to leave the family. It would be better for me if he did. Seeing him with Alice was hurting me more and more. On the other hand, the thought of never seeing him again hurt just as much._

_I had become so disconnected with the family now, choosing to be either in my room or down by the waterfall, anywhere as long as I wasn't around them. Alice was protecting her thoughts more and more around me, no doubt having learned my own gift from the others. Whatever she saw, she didn't want me to know about, and who could really blame her? If she really believed that Jasper was her mate, how would she feel to suddenly be faced with someone who was in fact his mate, and furthermore, actually see the future unfold?_

_Knowing he was meant for me and I couldn't have him was becoming harder and harder to bear. There were stories of vampires having lost their mates, and the damage it caused to them. The permanent sullen mood, and the bitterness towards any form of happiness for anyone. All because they lost something so pure and perfect, something that would be forever unchanging to the ends of time. It was a fear that hindered my thoughts all the time now._

_I questioned and questioned what I felt, what I saw, wondering if it was real or not. Every time he was near me, every time I saw him, the waves of completeness washed over me again and again. It was real, it wasn't something that I made up, but it was something I couldn't handle for much longer. Which brought me to think about leaving the family and getting away. Surely being away from him and not seeing him with her would be better than this?_

_"I understand your pain. I felt it too, not only yours, but also my own." My head whipped round to see Jasper walking through the trees towards me where I sat watching the water flow down over the rocks. "Mind if I join ya?"_

_Tipping my head slightly, I turned my sights back to the water thinking that I must have been so deep in my own inner musings that I didn't hear or sense him approaching._

_"She knows I'm here. Alice, I mean. She saw me heading here before I left." He sat with a sigh and looked at me._

_"If she knows, then why are you here?" He crossed his ankles and rested back on his elbows, I noticed just how tall and lean he was and I couldn't help but rake my eyes over him._

_"Because we need to talk. Alice and I... I thought she was the one, the sole person that was meant for me and I believed that until I saw you. Then everything changed and now I'm stuck." He snorted slightly. "I don't want to hurt Alice. I'm sure you can understand that."_

_"Of course, but..." I trailed off weakly. How do you tell someone who knows they're with the wrong mate that this isn't fair? "It's your decision at the end of the day."_

_"Edward, this wasn't what I was expecting. When I met Alice, I had just left a world of war. My whole life has been about war and nothing more until I got sick of it and left the southern wars to someone else. Meeting Alice gave me something I hadn't felt in a long time, hope." He sat up more and threw a small rock in to the water. "I don't want to hurt Alice. We had no idea that coming here would result in this."_

_It was my turn to snort this time. "But I thought Alice could see the future? You're telling me that she didn't see this before you walked through our doors?" _

_He shook his head. "No, it's not as simple as you think. Sure, she can search the future if she knows what she is looking for, but other than that it just hits her. Edward, she saw me and her together. She knew where I would be the day she met me. None of this was known." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the water flowing. "I love her, I want her, but even I can't deny what I felt when I saw you."_

_"And what exactly was that?" I inquired feeling as though him talking was just confusing things even more._

_"You know what I felt because you felt it too, Edward. You know that you're sitting next to your mate as much as I do, but things aren't that simple." He sighed and tilted his head towards the sun causing his marble skin to sparkle._

_"So now what?" He turned to look at me. He looked shocked, as though he had explained everything. "It's all fine and good you telling me how you didn't expect any of this, but where exactly does that leave us?"_

_"There is no 'us' Edward and there never will be. I won't hurt Alice like that, you have to understand." Standing from the rock he jumped down so gracefully before turning to look at me. "I'm sorry," he whispered before running off back into the woods._

_That was the last time me and Jasper spoke for the next four weeks. We passed each other in the house, exchanged the odd passing glace but nothing more. Alice was permanently by his side, her thoughts guarded at all times, reciting things like the bible in Latin, or the alphabet in every language she knew, anything she could think of to keep her thoughts closed off from me._

_The family knew something was wrong. The fact that the three of us never spoke to one another, and the uneasy atmosphere that filled the room whenever all three of us were in there. Carlisle had tried to talk to me a few times, wondering why there was a problem among his 'children'. Though I never breathed a word about what had happened, he continued to push gently for me to open up. He was convinced that all we needed to do was talk and the problem could be sorted. How exactly could this problem be resolved? Talking about it wouldn't make things different. Jasper would still be with Alice, still not wanting to hurt her, still denying everything else._

_His thoughts had stayed open to me. He didn't block them or cloud them around me, choosing to let me hear everything he thought. The thought had crossed my mind that maybe his resistance to us was because I was a man. That fact had come as a shock to me, to find out that the mate I had waited for was a man. I guess I had always assumed that my mate would be a woman. It seemed the natural course of action to take that I never gave much thought to my mate being a man. Though I had never had any from of relations with a man, I wasn't repulsed by the idea. Having said that, I hadn't had any relations with a woman either._

_The thought that his mate was another man didn't bother him, or so it would seem. He hadn't given me any indication that he was repulsed by it, though I knew he could be hiding that thought away from me, almost as if to spare my feelings. That thought alone was laughable._

_Choosing to hunt alone more and more, I took off through the forest looking for my next meal. Picking up the scent of a deer to the south, I chased after it. I could have gone further afield but I couldn't be bothered. That in itself sounded crazy, a vampire that never needs to sleep, never gets tired, can't be bothered to go further afield to hunt. But, since Jasper, it seemed such an effort to just leave the house._

_Chasing after the deer, I gave myself over to my senses, honing in solely on my prey. My eyes locked in on the target as I picked up my speed. I looked for my moment to strike knowing it had zero chance of escape. Rounding to the left of my prey, I began my final descent on it looking to take it down from the left. My attack was cut short as I hit the ground hard after being tackled from my right._

_A hard body landed on top of me as our weight dented the forest floor around us. With my focus returning, my eyes fell on a mop of blonde, curly hair. Pushing hard against him, I threw him off me sending him crashing into a nearby tree. I jumped to my feet and crouched down slightly taking a defensive approach towards Jasper. A growl ripped through my chest as I locked eyes on Jasper, ready to tear him apart. It was unclear to me whether I was pissed at him for tackling me while I was zoned in on my hunt or by the fact that after weeks of not speaking a word to each other, he suddenly does this._

_Pushing off the tree, Jasper stood slightly defensive. "I'm not here to fight you, Edward. Relax your stance, please," he urged as I felt a wave of calmness hit me._

_"Stop that!" I growled at him as I shifted and slowly relaxed my stance. "What do you want, Jasper?"_

_"Not a fight." Carefully he walked towards me, judging his approach with every step. "I can't do this anymore." He now stood just a few inches away from with me, and so much emotion ran through his eyes. The inner battle he was having had become so clear as he looked at me. Carefully, he reached his hand out and lightly touched my cheek. His hand felt warm against my skin, the warmth seeping through the hard marble-like fibers of skin warming me on the inside. It was heavenly to feel his hand upon me but hell at the same time._

_"I want you. I need you. I need the completeness that I can only find in you." Closing the distance between us, his cool, sweet breath fanned my face before his ruby colored lips touched mine gently. It was a tentative kiss to start, neither one of us sure how the other would react. For a second I was frozen to the spot, unsure if this was happening, before kissing him back. His arms came around my neck as he wove his long fingers into my hair bringing me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his waist, resting my hands on the base of his back, feeling the hard lines of muscle that covered him._

_Jasper's tongue trailed my lips which I parted without hesitation, letting his cool tongue into my mouth. Our tongues met and brushed against each other, tasting one another for the very first time. A low rumbling growl ripped through his chest as our lips moved in a perfect rhythmic motion. Pushing his body closer to mine I felt his growing arousal pressing against my thigh making me moan as he pushed me back against a tree. The tree cracked underneath our weight as Jasper raised my arms over my head, holding them by my wrists while his lips trailed across my jaw and down my neck._

_My ice cold skin felt on fire. A blazing trail of molton lava racing through my skin where his cherry red lips had kissed me. My body was overcome with the waves of pure emotion that were radiating off Jasper. Love, Lust, Desire, Want and Need gripped me wildly as his thoughts were full of how much he needed me._

_"You feel and taste better than anything I had imagined. My fantasies about you haven't done you justice," he murmured with his lips against my neck._

_Running my hands down his back and over his firm pert ass, I cupped it in my hands. "And what fantasies were those?" I asked as he brought his face back up from my neck. The very tips of our noses were touching as I looked into his rust colored eyes that were filled with undying emotion._

_"I could tell you, I could let you read my thoughts, or I could show you." His lips brushed mine once in a loving kiss of pure untainted emotion. Pulling back his head, he rested it against my forehead while his finger rubbed the nape of my neck._

_"Alice?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper, so low that no human ears would have even heard it. I felt the guilt run off of him at the mention of her name. He closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"Tell me how this will work, tell me how this can happen without causing Alice heartache? I'm a military man, Edward. I can plan a master attack with minimal risk to my men, but I can't see a way through this without pain to her." His pain, and his guilt continued to pour from him, hitting me to an almost crippling degree. "Sorry." The emotions suddenly stopped crashing over me._

_"You don't have to hold it in, Jasper, I don't mind. I'm sure that it's good to let it out." He smiled softly at me as the feelings slowly began to trickle out of him. "Please don't feel guilty about this... About us," I whispered, hoping that this was in fact an us._

_"I don't want to hurt her... I... I still love her... I still want her, Edward." I didn't think it was possible to feel anymore pain but I was wrong. After kissing him, being this close to him, hearing him say he wanted me only to hear him say he wanted and loved her, tore my dead, cold heart apart._

_Pushing away from him, I began to walk away, not wanting to hear anymore of this... this nonsense. "You can't have both, Jasper. I won't play some sort of second fiddle to you just because you don't want to hurt Alice." Jasper grabbed my arm, a strong vice like grip around my forearm, pulling me back._

_"You're not listening. I do love her, I do want her, but I want you more! I never said that you were going to play second fiddle to me. Those words never left my mouth. Fuck, I never even thought them." He loosened his grip slightly on me. "I love you, Edward. There is no denying it anymore, no denying what I felt the day I first saw you. You're my mate, Edward, not Alice or anyone else, only you." He let go completely and backed away slightly running his hands through his blonde curly locks._

_"So what do we do then? You know Alice better than me, but I'm willing to bet she isn't going to be happy over this." I sat on the cold forest floor watching him pace around._

_"We can't do anything other than face her, Edward. You are with me in this aren't you? Alice... Alice will know what we've done. I need to know that no matter what happens you're with me, Edward?" He looked almost scared as he spoke, nervous over what may happen._

_"You don't need to ask, Jasper." He smiled at me. In the low sunlight his face was lit up with a breathtaking smile that dimpled his cheeks. The diamond sparkle to his skin only adding to his beauty._

_He walked towards me, his rusty eyes locking onto me as he approached. The pink tint to his tongue caught my eye as he quickly ran his tongue over his ruby lips, wetting them before he crushed them to mine, hard. My mouth opened the second his lips met mine and Jasper wasted no time in letting his tongue explore my mouth. Gripping him tighter to me, I moaned as he rolled his hips against mine creating a wonderful friction against my aching cock. My mind exploded with thoughts of being intimate with him, being so close and connected to each other in that way._

_His hands slid down my back and under the waistband of my jeans. My hips bucked against his as I felt his cool fingers touch my ass giving it a firm squeeze. Breaking apart from the kiss, I trailed sweet loving kisses down his long neck making him hiss in pleasure. He rolled his head to the side giving me better access. Patterned across his neck and jaw were crescent shaped bit marks from his battles. Of course I had noticed them the first time I laid eyes on him and at the time I had wondered why he had so many, why he had almost patchwork like patterns across his skin. They had only added to his beauty at the time, but now being so close to them, seeing them this close up I saw just how beautiful they were._

_After kissing every inch of his neck Jasper was breathing heavily for unneeded breath. Smiling at him, I brushed my lips against his gently, in a soft cherishing way feeling unbelievably happy to finally have him in my arms._

_"I should go," he whispered breathlessly at me. "I should see Alice and try and explain things to her."_

_"You don't want me to come with you?" I asked resting my forehead against his shoulder and breathing in his scent. He smelled like the forest after a rainfall mixed with a hint of gunpowder._

_Wrapping his arms tightly around my waist he kissed my neck. "Be about ten minutes behind me. If Alice has seen this, then the last thing I want to do is turn up holding your hand to get her back up, okay?"_

_"Sure, I'll follow in ten minutes." With one last quick kiss Jasper shot off through the forest in almost a blur, leaving me standing still on the spot._

_Lightly touching my lips with my fingertips, I still felt the light tingles on them from where his lips met mine. Smiling almost like a fool, I began to walk back towards the house slowly, giving Jasper the ten minutes he wanted._

_The forest was alive with a flurry of noises. Birds chirping, bees buzzing, and frogs croaking. It was truly alive with animals. Smelling Jasper's scent, I let it guide me back. Though I knew the way with my eyes shut, I took comfort in his scent, knowing that once I got back the peaceful tranquility I was feeling right now would disappear. Nearing home, I could hear the tone of raised voices. Although it wasn't completely clear what was being said, I had a good idea about the subject matter._

_Breaking into a run, I stayed on Jasper's trail as the forest flew past me; my feet barely touching the soft green underlay as I broke through the trees and onto the grass banks that surrounded the family home. The family was gathered outside, trying to neutralize the situation at hand. In reality, everybody was shouting over everyone, mainly Alice and Jasper._

_"....fucking plan this, Al. It just happened," Jasper seethed. "You knew about him, you knew the moment we walked through that door, if you didn't know beforehand."_

_"No, do you think I would have brought you here if I had known?" A painful dry sob escaped her lips as she added, "I love you, Jazz."_

_"Don't play the emotion card, tell me the truth. Did you or did you not know beforehand?" Alice's eyes flickered towards me in a sheer look of disgust._

_"You!" She seethed with venom lacing her words. "You couldn't stay away from him, could you? He wasn't yours to touch, to have, he's mine!" Alice made a run for me._

_I didn't move, or take a defensive stance. Whatever she was willing to bring, I was willing to take. Jasper had been hers, her mate when they arrived. She had every right to be mad at me. Alice was quickly taken down by Jasper, and he pinned her to the grass._

_"I won't have you lay a finger on him. You saw us together today, but it was me who went to him, not the other way around." Alice struggled beneath Jasper's grip on her. "I never wanted to hurt you, Al, but I can't stay away, I can't fight it any longer. I'm sorry."_

_Silence fell as Jasper got up and let her go. He turned to look at me, hitting me with feelings of guilt and love while repeating 'I'm sorry, I have to go.' Over and over in his mind. It felt as though everyone was looking at me, at us. The look of disgust was written clear on Rosalie's face, the pain and understanding on Esme's and the compassion on Carlisle's. I knew I was tearing the family apart._

_Jasper walked past me with his head down, the guilt rolling off him in waves. The feeling of seeing him in pain broke my cold, frozen heart. Without thinking, my hand reached out and grabbed his arm just above his shoulder. His eyes snapped to mine, so rich with his emotions, I wondered how much he was feeling from everyone else around us._

_"You're not leaving without me. If you go, I'm coming too." I couldn't let him go. Not now, not after what happened. I wouldn't survive without him._

_"Tonight, we leave tonight." Nodding my head in agreement, I let go of his arm._

_Jasper walked past me and into the house. My eyes stayed on the back of him, watching him walk away. I could feel my familie's eyes on me, yet I couldn't turn around to look at them, knowing that my father, my creator would want me to stay. Esme wouldn't want the family broken, but how could it stay intact after all of this? I couldn't see Alice about to uproot and leave, and Jasper had made it known he didn't wish to stay. If I stayed that would mean not being with Jasper. It would mean having to see Alice all the time. It was easier for all parties concerned if we left._

_Hearing Carlisle talk to Alice, I took my leave and headed into the house. Heading up the stairs towards my room, I saw Jasper standing against the door. His arms folded across his chest, and his eyes looking at the floor._

_"Jasper?" He let out a long breath, his shoulders slumping forward. I could see the stone carved muscles in his chest expand as he drew in a long unneeded breath._

_Without looking up at me he spoke. "You don't have to leave your family over me. None of this would have happened if I had stayed away from you today." There was a tone of longing in his voice with regret lacing through each and every word._

_"You regret it?" I couldn't hide the disappointment I was feeling. Wondering why this was so difficult for me, but so easy for everyone else._

_"How can I not regret this, Edward? I broke Alice's heart. She didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to see her mate with another man." There were those words again, 'her mate'._

_"You don't want me to come?" I asked hearing him snort._

_"Yes, I just don't want you to have to give up your family for me," he replied._

_"The-"_

_He cut me off. "They are your family. You all live together in a family way, portray a family to the outside world. Coming with me means leaving them behind. Do you really want that? Will you be the one with regrets when the dust settles?" He asked finally meeting my eyes for the first time._

_"If it means having you, then I don't have a choice. You win." He smiled, moving closer to me._

_"You'd better pack then. The sooner we're out of here, the better. I don't think I can handle Alice's emotions much longer." Giving me a small kiss on the lips, Jasper moved and went towards his room._

_Packing my things, I tried to block out the harrowing of abuse that Alice was directing at me. I was sorry she got hurt. It was never my intention to hurt her. Though I wasn't really close to her or knew much about her, I could understand the pain she was in right now and the suffering she was feeling. And, while maybe nothing should have happened between me and Jasper today, it wasn't as though we slept together._

_"You both could stay and talk this through. There is no reason why this matter could not be resolved," Carlisle's voice broke though my thoughts. I wanted to laugh. In typical Carlisle fashion, he believed that everything could be resolved through talking it out. I doubted that this would be one of those situations, where talking would improve things._

_"Stay and chat? Have a nice cup of tea while we're at it, and maybe we could sort out some sort of schedule." I snapped back._

_"Edward, sarcasm doesn't suit you well." Carlisle walked across the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I know, no one knows more than me how long you have waited for your mate. How much you have suffered when everyone all around you has their mate. I am happy that your wait is now over, though the situation is far from perfect."_

_"Alice, you mean?" He nodded his head. 'She is hurting Edward.' I sighed, hating hearing him tell me through his thoughts. He seemed to have that wonderful knack of guilt tripping you with his thoughts better then when speaking._

_"Yeah, and I get that. But me and Jasper deserve a chance without Alice being around. I don't want to spend my days with my mate having his ex being bitter and vindictive towards us. Happiness is all I want, just a chance to be happy without any of this mess around him or me." Zipping my suitcase shut, I looked at my father._

_Carlisle was my father. In the years I had been frozen in this state, the memories of my own mother and father had slowly started to fade. Fuzzy memories where I was never too sure if they had been real or not. Leaving my creator, my mentor, would be hard. I can only hope that one day things will be different._

_"I understand. Please stay in touch and when you're settled, let us know and we will ship the rest of your things." Carlisle got up from the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself son."_

_"I will." Turning around to face him, I embraced my father in a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear before letting go. Grabbing my suitcase and the other things I had decided to take with me, I walked down the stairs and out to the front of the house._

_Carlisle's black Mercedes was parked in the front of the house, the boot open and Jasper waiting in the driver's seat. Confused I looked at Carlisle, who had wrapped a supportive arm around Esme. Seeing Esme sobbing the way she was almost broke me. Though I knew she wouldn't stop me from leaving if I wished, she also didn't want to see one of her 'children' leave home._

_"Take it, it's faster then yours and has more room." Nodding once, I smiled at Esme who cried even harder. Her dry sobs releasing a gut wrenching, painful cry. Loading my things into the boot of the car, I closed it and walked towards Esme, wrapping my arms tightly around her._

_"Stay in touch, please. Don't forget about us," she whispered in my ear._

_"I will, I promise, okay?" Breaking away from her embrace, I said a quick goodbye to Emmett and Rose before getting in the car._

_Turning his head, he looked at me. "You ready?" he asked as he started the engine._

_"Yes," I answered. Jasper hit the pedal and floored it down the long drive and onto the highway. _

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

Okay...so first chapter....what did you all think? Now Vamp isn't normally my thing but have really enjoyed writing these boys. _

_Please be so kind and hit the review button, let me know what you think. Jen x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**/ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I'm so happy you all like it! My other chapters for my fics are moving along nicly so hopefully I should have an update for one of them this week _

_Again a massive thank you to my girls. Dtav and Ealasaid who have had the wonderful task of working there way through a 40k doc to make it look all nice and pretty. _

_This was written for the Support Stacie Auction, where My Name Is Seren Dipty and Mauralee88 brought me and they have been so kind to let me share it with you. _

_There prompts where: Angry, Vampire, Sex. Something along the lines of Edward over hearing Jasper's thoughts of another. This is what I created and I hope you all enjoy!_

_Please remember that this was written as a One Shot but has been cut into chapters to make it easier to post._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_"Take it, it's faster then yours and has more room." Nodding once, I smiled at Esme who cried even harder. Her dry sobs releasing a gut wrenching, painful cry. Loading my things into the boot of the car, I closed it and walked towards Esme, wrapping my arms tightly around her._

_"Stay in touch, please. Don't forget about us," she whispered in my ear._

_"I will, I promise, okay?" Breaking away from her embrace, I said a quick goodbye to Emmett and Rose before getting in the car._

_Turning his head, he looked at me. "You ready?" he asked as he started the engine._

_"Yes," I answered. Jasper hit the pedal and floored it down the long drive and onto the highway. _

_End Flashback  
_

_**EPOV **_

My eyes opened as I heard his gentle footsteps hit the flooring near the window, breaking me out of my thoughts of the past. The bed dipped down as he kneeled at the foot of the bed. We hadn't said a word to each other. His mind stayed blank to me as his eyes locked onto mine. Slowly crawling up my body, he straddled my waist and placed his hands on either side of my head. Lowering his face to just inches from mine, his halo of golden curls tickled my face.

"I love you. My life with you is perfect and complete. There is nothing I want for anymore. Just going back..." He sighed letting his cool breath fan my face. "If Alice is still bitter and twisted like before it will only cause arguments. I like the way my life is now, the peacefulness that it has. The last time we saw them was emotionally draining for me as well as mentally draining for you."

Running my hands up his sides, my skin tingled on my fingertips feeling the hard lines of his body. "The last time we saw them was the day we left, love. From talking to Carlisle, Alice is happy and holds no bad feelings towards either of us. It's a few days, that's all, and then we can come back to our life here." I watched as he closed his eyes and sighed. Using him being above me to my advantage, I began to slowly thrust my hips against his ass.

"Stop it, Edward." Shaking my head, I let my hands slip up the hem of his shirt touching his smooth skin underneath. Jasper's body shivered as my hands glided up his sides.

"Please," I murmured scraping my fingernails over his nipples making him gasp. "A few days, love, that's all." Lifting my head, I captured his crimson red lips with mine. Jasper pulled back and looked at me trying to fight what his body wanted.

"You're using sex to get your own way." I shrugged, pinching his nipples hard making him moan.

"And you have never played the same card on me?" Biting his bottom lip to stop his moan from escaping, he shook his head. "Bullshit, you've played that card on more than one occasion." Letting my hands slide from his chest to his jeans, I popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Pulling him up my body, his knees slid under my arm pits. Pushing his ass off my chest, I slowly pulled down his jeans to reveal his hard, glorious cock. It was hard, thick and long and standing to full attention. Droplets of pre-cum glistened on its' head making my mouth pool with venom.

Lifting my head up, my tongue darted out and flicked against his head. Tasting the droplets of his nectar, I moaned and sucked just the head into my mouth. My eyes stayed locked on Jasper's face as he threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. Swirling my tongue around and running it over his slit, Jasper bucked his hips forcefully into my mouth. Allowing him to go deeper, I grazed my sharp teeth down his shaft causing a hiss of pleasure to come from him. His hands dug into my scalp tugging hard at my hair. His head dropped forward letting his golden curls fall down over his face.

Through the waterfall of golden curls, his coppery eyes were hooded and lust-filled. His crimson lips parted, taking in shaky unneeded breaths. My hands slid down his back and on to his pert, firm ass giving it a hard squeeze while I licked up the underside of his cock. Growling at me, Jasper moved down my body causing me to whimper as his cock left my mouth. His lips were soon on mine hungrily forcing his tongue into my mouth.

Our lips moved in a perfect, yet frantic rhythm. My hands gripped his shirt wanting to get closer to him. A tear of fabric later and the remains of his shirt were tossed on the floor. His lips broke away from mine and trailed across my jaw placing soft loving kisses before moving down my neck. His teeth nipped and grazed my skin as his hand gripped at the neck on my Tee. Tearing my Tee wide open, he continued to trail kisses down my chest setting my cold skin alight and leaving it burning in his wake. My back arched as his tongue swirled around the crescent shaped scar that sat just above my right hip. The scar that Jasper had made.

We had only ever marked each other once, both of us marking the other on the exact same spot. We couldn't get married, being 'dead' stops that from happening. Though we wear rings, we wanted something a little more... touching. Personal, maybe? We wanted one thing that brands us to each other and no one else, so we marked each other.

His long, slender fingers popped the button on my jeans making me moan in anticipation as to what was coming next. Slowly pulling my zipper down, his hand slipped into my jeans palming me through my boxers. A hiss of pleasure left my lips as my head rolled back.

"How much do you want me, Edward?" Jasper murmured out before running his tongue down my happy trail.

"Yes... you know I do." Jasper chuckled lifting his head up from my stomach and hooking his thumbs through my boxers and jeans. Lifting my ass up off the bed, Jasper slowly inched them down. The wait was killing me. The slowness of his actions were both pleasurable and tortuous at the same time.

"See, your body tells me you want me. I see how hard you are, how badly your body aches for release. But, your emotions? They tell me a different thing altogether." Slowly he climbed off the bed letting his jeans drop down to his ankles. Kicking them off, he licked his lips while his eyes roamed up and down my body.

"Do you love me, Edward?" He asked kneeling back on the bed his cock twitch and bobbing as he moved.

"You know I do," I moaned out getting frustrated at his games. Jasper shook his head and lightly touched my toes with his fingertips before trailing them up my calves.

"That's not what I feel coming off you. Lust, need, and anticipation to name but a few, but love?" He chuckled. "No, there's no love coming off you at all. Maybe you don't love me anymore? Maybe you have forgotten how much I love you?" As he slowly moved up my body, I felt Jasper's love surround me.

It was closing around me like a tight bubble, so intense, so rich and undying. My eyes closed as I continued to feel the weight of his love wash over me again and again. I could stay here forever feeling this cocoon of love wrapping around me. I never tired of feeling this, never felt suffocated when he did this. To bask in his love was one of the richest gifts in my life. Opening my eyes, I was met with his black eyes staring back at me. His face was just inches from mine.

He smiled softly at me before leaning down to capture my lips with his own. My fingers weaved into his hair pulling him closer to me as his tongue swept across my lips. Parting my lips, his tongue slipped tentatively into my mouth brushing against mine slowly. The frantic need for one another had disappeared leaving nothing but love and desire in its place. Jasper rolled his hips against mine creating a delicious friction that caused a low rumbling growl to break out through my chest.

Breaking apart from the kiss and taking in un-needed gasps of air, Jasper leaned across me, picking up the bottle of lube off the side. I heard the click of the lube lid as Jasper nudged my legs apart. Cool slick fingers ran down and around my puckered hole. The sensation of the cool lube set a ripple of pleasure through me as Jasper pushed two fingers in. Gasping, my back arched of the bed as he thrust his fingers in and out of me.

"You sound so exquisite, moaning like that," Jasper murmured in my ear as he added a third finger.

"Jazz... I love you," I breathlessly cried out as Jasper hovered his lips just a fraction too far away from mine. He smiled lovingly at me, his eyes lighting up and shining so full of love that pooled endlessly in his eyes.

"I know you do, just as I love you." As he spoke, his intoxicating cool breath fanned across my face. "You ready for me, darlin'?" Nodding my head, he pulled his fingers out causing me to whimper at the sudden loss.

I watched as he coated his magnificent cock in lube before wrapping my thighs around his waist. Slowly he pushed in breaking past the tight ring of muscles. Moaning slightly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Jasper captured my lips with his and poured his love for me into the kiss. His movements were slow as he went in inch by inch, never stopping until he was fully seated inside of me.

Tightening my grip around his waist, I rolled my hips back against him letting him know I was ready. Slowly, Jasper began to thrust into me. Deep, long, slow powerful thrusts that had me moaning his name and clawing at his back as he hit my sweet spot over and over again. Our moans filled the room as the air became thick with passion. Jasper moaned and groaned above me letting his words of love fall from his lips as our eyes stayed locked together.

While I was kissing and nipping at the scars on his neck, the animalistic growl from him became deeper and stronger. I worked my way to his crimson lips sucking his bottom lip between mine. I was rewarded with a hard thrust which made my back arch off the bed. Changing position slightly, Jasper pulled my thighs further up his body so they were wrapped more around his rib cage. His elbows rested just off my collar bone and his hands through the top of my hair. Tugging it back slightly from my forehead, he smiled looking down at me showing me his beautiful dimples that I loved so much. He kissed me once again as I felt him pull almost all the way out leaving just the head in before thrusting hard back into me.

My cock was trapped between our bodies, rubbing against our stomachs as he continued to thrust into me. Euphoric pleasure crippled my body as I became completely lost in the feelings and sensations he was giving me. Our love flowed freely between us covering the other in something that was so sure and unchanging that it was the most satisfying feeling in the world. Nothing compared to this feeling of love. Even drinking human blood did not compare to the sheer intensity of this.

Feeling the tightening in my stomach, Jasper picked his pace up. Thrusting harder and faster into me, he was hitting my sweet spot again and again. My hands gripped the headboard breaking off chunks of the wood in my hands as I tried to hold back my orgasm for as long as possible.

"I'm close, darlin'... so fucking close," Jasper grunted out. His voice was enough to send me flying over the edge.

Crying out loudly, my body trembled as my muscles contracted from the power of my orgasm. Shooting my cool cum between our stomachs, I took in ragged breaths of unneeded air as I came down from my high. Thrusting harder into me, Jasper rolled my name off his lips in a breathless whisper as I felt him release his cool seed inside of me.

Jasper was beautiful in any light, but orgasmic Jasper was a sight to behold. The look of pure pleasure and utter bliss that was inscribed on his face made my dead heart swell. Knowing that this look of pure beauty was caused by me made me feel so much love for him that it almost became painful to feel.

Relaxing my legs from around his ribs, Jasper slowly slid out of me. He rested his head on my chest placing a loving kiss as he slowly came down from his high. Our arms wrapped around each other and we stayed locked together for what seemed like hours before either one of us spoke. It was almost like we were sleeping, completely worn out from our late evening activities and in a happy blanket of love that we drifted off to sleep. If only sleep could be had by us.

"I don't want to move, but I know we should," Jasper murmured out, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. "When are we leaving?" I couldn't help but smile, knowing he would cave soon enough. I wondered why he had fought me on this when he knew he would only agree to going in the end.

"Sunrise? If you want. We need to book flights." Jasper groaned at the thought of flying. Being confined to a plane for hours on end would only make Jasper moody and on edge.

"Oh joy, a plane ride as well...were you just sent to torture me? You know I hate them." Jasper grumbled sitting up and rustling his messy curls even more.

"No, I am here to love you," I chuckled out. "It's a few hours. We'll hunt before we board and let's hope there isn't a sweet smelling human on board." Jasper snorted.

"You should talk. When we flew from Singapore I had to keep a firm grip on you to stop you from attacking the flight attendant. I'm not the only one that has trouble flying," Jasper smirked out climbing off the bed. "I'm gonna shower. You book the flights, the shortest flight possible. I don't care if we have to drive for the next three days to get there."

* * *

_A nice fluffy little chapter! I know this one is a little short, but I did cut it here in the One Shot to jump forward a few days._

_Anyway my lovelys, please hit the review button and send some love, Jen x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so pleased your all liking this little beauty. In case your wondering, Secrets and Lies will be updated very soon! The chapter is done and with my beta, so hopefully I may have it out tomorrow! _

_A massive thank you to my girls, Dtav and Ealasaid77 for working there wonderful magic on this, and for being there when I needed them. Heart you girls!_

_Thank you to My Name Is Seren Dipty and Mauralee88 who brought this in the Support Stacie Auction and have been so kind as to let me share it with you. _

_Their prompts were: Angry Vampire Sex, something along the lines of Edward hearing Jasper's thoughts of another. Please remember this was written as a One Shoot and has been cut in certain places to make it easier to read.  
_

_I do want to point something out, to one reader/reviewer who reviewed on Monday. As all of you know by now, I'm British and use British words/terms in my fic's and for most of you that doesn't bother you. But for one reviewer it did. My use of British words with American characters was and I qoute "rather disorienting to read". So to this reader or to anyone else who has a problem with the words/terms I use, go hit the red X and find something else to read. If your stuck and want a fic by American Author with all American words/terms then let me know and I'll send you some of my favourites. Don't go leaving shitty ass reviews about it, your just wasting your time...But hell if you have time to go bitching in a review about British words being used, you clearly have far to much time on your hands anyway. _

_Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I watched Jasper talk to the car rental guy leaning up against the black Audi. Thankfully, Chicago was covered in a low cloud bank stopping the sun from lighting up the city. This allowed us to walk around without sparkling like disco balls. Jasper looked over to me flashing me a wicked grin while he followed the sales guy out of the doors.

_'He smells really good, so mouth watering,' _Jasper thought. His light pink, almost silver tinted tongue swept across his lips. _'We should get a new toy, Edward_.' I shook my head watching him pout slightly. _'No fun.'_

"She has a full tank of gas in her. The oil has just been changed and the engine has been fully serviced. It should have no trouble taking you both to Forks," the car rental guy said handing Jasper the keys.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Jasper answered, his eyes lingering on the guys neck a couple of seconds longer then normal. Walking towards me, Jasper clicked the remote button unlocking the doors.

"Keys, I'm driving." I held my hand out to Jasper who dropped them in the palm of my hand.

"Have a safe trip, guys." _'Are you sure we can't take him with us?'_ Jasper asked as the guy finished talking. Not even acknowledging his thought, I opened the door and got in.

Jasper climbed in a few moments later. Starting the engine, I floored it out of the airport. Jasper played around with the radio as we joined the highway. The drive would take us about three days, including stops. We could have flown straight to Seattle and then driven for a few hours to Forks, but Jasper wanted to delay the visit as long as possible. I guess the thought of seeing your ex after the way we left was a little unsettling. For me, I would sooner go and see them.

Over the years we had been apart from the family I had missed them. Sure, I stayed in touch with them, checking in every few months to see how they were. We exchanged emails, but forty years was a long time to go without so much as a passing glance.

Jasper's feet were resting up on the dashboard as he rested his drawing pad on his thighs. We hadn't spoken a word to each other since we left the airport. I was brooding slightly over Jasper's wish for a toy. I didn't want a toy to play with, a human to fuck and drink from. I had Jasper. For some reason this idea was Jasper's latest. It made me wonder if Jasper was bored being with me. It was possible for vampires to get bored. Though we mated for life, it wasn't uncommon to wish to explore new things. I couldn't stop Jasper from wanting a new toy, and as long as the thoughts stayed at just wanting a toy I wouldn't have a problem.

"You're brooding, aren't you?" Jasper asked, never taking his eyes off his drawing.

"You know I am. Jazz, are you bored?" He tilted his head to the side letting the low afternoon sun on the highway illuminate his face and thigh.

The rich golden tones of hair shone so shiny and rich, so smooth in the curls. His strong jaw line sparkled gently like tiny diamonds catching the light. His crimson lips pulled into an alluring smile that could almost make my dead heart beat.

"Bored? As in the life we have together?" he asked. I shook my head and my foot pressed harder on the pedal.

"As in me. Are you bored with me, Jazz?" Jasper tossed his drawing pad behind him on the back seat and twisted his body to look at me.

"Why would I be bored with you? I love you. I love our life together, where we live. I don't ever want to change those things, babe. If this is about my wanting a toy, I only want one if you do. Sure, I have played with the idea of having one. It seems like it could be fun, but that doesn't mean I don't want or love you anymore." He leant forward and brushed his lips against my cheek sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"You like where we live?" I asked, seeing the passing cars becoming fewer and further apart.

"Fuck, yes! Watching the sun come up over the Alps, seeing it make the snow look like a rainbow on the ground with you in my arms. I love it there. It's so peaceful, our own little piece of tranquility." Jasper smiled and laced his fingers through mine bringing my hand up to his lips and placing a gentle loving kiss on the back of my hand. "I love you with everything I have."

"Love you, too." Giving his fingers a gentle squeeze, he rested his head back and sighed contentedly. "What were you drawing?" I asked.

"Hmm, you." He smiled, closing his eyes. "You were pretending to sleep on the plane, and you looked so peaceful and angelic that I began to draw you."

"Don't you ever get tired of drawing me?" Jasper shook his head and ran his hand down my chest towards my jeans.

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Drawing you is one of my favorite pastimes, much like this is." His hand continued going lower until he reached my jeans. He palmed my hardening cock through my jeans making my breath hitch.

He kissed and nipped at my neck making me moan as he continued to palm me. My cock was now straining hard against my jeans as my unneeded breath came out ragged. Swallowing hard, Jasper popped the button on my jeans and pulled the zipper down. My cock sprang free from the tight confinement of my jeans. Jasper chuckled in my ear while wrapping his hand around my throbbing cock. He ran his thumb over the tip and spread the droplets of pre-cum.

"I love it when you go commando. You really should do it more often," he murmured, stroking my cock slowly.

"Want me to pull over?" I asked breathlessly as Jasper tightened his grip around my cock, running slow, long strokes from base to tip where he gave the head a squeeze.

"No, just drive, darlin'." He licked up my neck before his head went down to my lap. His tongue licked across my sensitive head flicking against the slit. "You taste divine," Jasper murmured against the head, sending vibrations down my cock before sucking the head into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head feeling his cool mouth envelop me.

"Jazz..." I moaned as he took me further into his mouth.

I tried to stay focused on the road as his lips moved up and down my shaft. His tongue swirled around the head applying the right amount of pressure to the curve of my head. His tongue dipped into the slit making me moan out loud and thread my fingers through his hair. With one hand on the steering wheel, my other hand gripped his hair tightly as he slowly slid his lips down my cock. His teeth grazed lightly down each inch of me until he reached the base.

His nose buried into my short bronze curls as my cock slipped down his throat. Swallowing around me, he made me cry out as my hips bucked thrusting into his mouth. Jasper hummed before sucking his cheeks in and creeping back up my cock cupping his tongue around my shaft as he went. My moans of pleasure filled the car as we sped down the highway. Jasper bobbed his head up and down my throbbing cock bringing me quickly to the edge. My hand in his hair pushed his head down further wanting him to take more of me into his cool heaven.

"Argh... fuck... Jazz... feels so... good," I gasped out as he picked up speed, going faster and taking me further into his mouth with every bobbing movement.

My hand came out of his hair and gripped the steering wheel tightly as my climax neared, making my body shiver involuntary as euphoric bliss washed through me. His tongue swirled back around the head, breaking his bobbing movements, to tease me further. My breathing was hard and ragged as I gasped for unnecessary air while feeling the tip of his tongue dip into my slit before flicking against it. Jasper's hand slipped down to my balls tugging on them gently before rolling them around in his hand. He sucked the head of my cock into his mouth hard, over and over again, bringing me to the edge of my release once more.

The muscles in my stomach tightened up hard as my body prepared to let go and give me the climatic release I so badly craved. Jasper sensed my impending release and slowed his movements right down, keeping me on the edge but never giving me enough to fully let go. Teasingly slow, he wrapped his tongue around the head before running the flat of his tongue over my slit making me cry out and buck my hips.

"Please...Jasper...," I pleaded breathlessly as my eyes kept rolling into the back of my head.

Jasper slid his lips back down my twitching cock taking me all the way in before bobbing his head up and down fast. The coil in my stomach tightened up once more. Adding slight pressure to my balls with a hum around my cock, I exploded into his mouth. Crying his name out as my fingers embedded into the steering wheel, I shot streams of my cool cum down his throat as Jasper swallowed around me. My muscles contracted as I rode out my orgasm.

Releasing my softening cock from his mouth, my head rested back against the head rest as I felt Jasper's hands nudge mine off the steering wheel. I was thankful for that, it wasn't like we would die if we crashed into anything, but I didn't want to destroy the car or risk some helpless life who wouldn't walk away from the crash.

My breathing flattened out as I opened my eyes. Fastening my jeans back up, I could see Jasper's smug smirk resting on his lips. Placing my hands back on the steering wheel, Jasper kissed my lips once before sitting back looking very pleased with himself.

"Feeling smug, are we?" I asked Jasper who chuckled beside me.

"Yeah, actually, I am. Hearing you come completely undone while driving was a hell of a turn on." I watched him adjust himself before he rested his feet back up on dashboard.

"Fancy pulling off the road for a bit? The sun is about to set. I figure we could find somewhere to relax," I asked while running my eyes up and down Jasper's body.

"Sure." He rolled the window down slightly. "There's a river nearby, I can hear the water. Wanna head there?" he asked looking back at me with almost jet black eyes.

"I'll pull off at the next junction. Depending on what time we head off, we could be in Forks tomorrow night." Jasper huffed at me, folding his arms over his chest. "You can't still be mulling over the same thing, Jazz."

"I'm not. I remember the treaty you told me about," he grumbled out. "The 'no eating humans and the wolves will leave the Cullen's alone' treaty."

"Yeah, but it's not like you don't feed off animals, love. Besides, we don't live there. It won't kill you to feed off livestock for a few days." Jasper screwed his face up.

"Oh, fucking lovely! I can eat deer and maybe if I'm lucky there might even be mountain lion or a bear to eat. Oh YEY! It's going to be so much fun, I can hardly fucking wait." Laughing, I shook my head at Jasper.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, love. You feed off animals at the cabin." Jasper snorted at me.

"Only when I can't find a human to eat. You know it's not by choice. I hated it the last time I was with them and their 'let's be nice to the human race' bullshit. I get that you're more inclined to follow your creator's footsteps, and you have had more years of learning to feed your thirst with animal blood, but for me? I would sooner stick to my natural instincts and feed off real blood and you can't even tell me you would sooner have animal because I know that's a lie, so there." I tried to contain my laughter, but the chuckles soon slipped out.

"So there? Very mature, Jazz." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything better than 'so there'. Look, I'll try and be good, but it's so much harder when I know I can't feed off humans. If there aren't any around, then fine, not a problem; but this is gonna kill me, babe." We pulled off the highway. "Head west off the road."

The sun was now low in the sky and about to disappear off the horizon as we drove across the grassy plains towards the river. There were no clouds in the sky, giving the night sky a wonderful display of stars when it finally turned to night. Pulling up just short of the riverbank, I cut the engine and looked at Jasper. A playful smile sat on his lips as he pulled his feet off the dashboard.

"Wanna go skinny dipping?" His eyes danced at me as I nodded. "Race ya." In a flash Jasper was out the car and sprinting towards the river throwing off bits of clothing as he went.

Chasing after him, I removed my clothing while catching up to him. The sight of Jasper's naked body making a bee line for the water was enough to turn me on. Seeing his pearly white ass and strong muscular thighs made me growl with desire and pick my pace up. I tackled him into the water with a loud splash.

Sinking down into the deep water with our fingers laced together, we pulled each other closer. Our lips met in a tangled blaze of passion forcing our tongues into each others' mouths as we began to swim back up to the surface. Breaking back through to the surface, our lips parted as we held each other close. Jasper's golden curls were now dark and sticking to his face as he shook his head and pushed his hair off his face. The dusky light only made him look more stunning than ever in the dark water.

"I love you, babe," Jasper murmured as he brought his lips to my neck. Pushing him back slightly in the water, I chuckled.

"You cheated." He bit his bottom lip and looked down slightly before lifting his eyes to look at me through his long lashes.

"Maybe, but I have to get the upper hand somewhere and you're faster than me," Jasper answered wrapping his arms around my waist. "Besides, you can't really moan, my cheating didn't do me any favours. As I recall you tackled me into the water unbelievably hard." His fingers slipped down from my waist and wrapped around my cock. "I see you still are," he added in a rather smug tone.

"It was the sight of your naked ass running towards the water that did it. I just have to have it." Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no, babe, my ass? You're not getting it," Jasper answered, backing away in the water.

"Is that so?" I challenged. Jasper smirked.

_'You'll have to catch me first,' _Jasper thought, backing even further away. I couldn't help but chuckle at Jasper's playful side coming out to play in the dark water as the sky began to darken.

"I am faster than you, Jasper. Backing away from me won't really help you." Jasper laughed. A sound that, even in this existence, brightened my world and filled it with love.

"Faster? Maybe, but you forget darlin' that you don't have a patch on my skills, even with your mind reading." Jasper had now moved himself to the other side of the river creating a good distance between the two of us.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I smirked out. "The last time we played, I did beat you and 'your skills'. Are you sure you want your pride dented yet again, love?" The feeling of fear slowly crept across the water and began wrapping itself around me. "No fair, that's cheating."

Jasper laughed, only cranking up the intensity. "And your mind reading isn't? If you're using your gift then I'm using mine." I caught the small glimpse of his white teeth before Jasper was a blur in the water and heading right for me.

The intensity of the fear he was projecting was starting to wear on me. Though I knew I wasn't scared and this feeling was Jasper's manipulating powers, it still made me feel a little jumpy. I knew he was below the water more than likely sitting at the bottom with his eyes fully trained on me sending out waves of fear waiting for the time to strike. Jasper knew how to play me at this game. He knew he could easily outwit me over my power. Over the years, Jasper had become very good at blocking his thoughts around me, leaving my gift in these games useless. Jasper had one small problem though, he needed time to think, to plan his attack. He had only ever become so good on the battlefield by taking the necessary precautions to look at all angles. He had picked his spot perfectly. The dark water with the night sky and the distance he had placed between us made it hard to see him in the water. Jasper had been planning this attack for a while.

Feeling the water shift slightly, I knew Jasper had begun to move. The crippling fear surrounded me even more as every sound in the forest surrounding us made me turn my head to look. I was losing focus of Jasper still being under water and slowly making his way to attack. _'Oh yes, I have been planning my attack for a while. You should know me by now, my dear boy, that I don't take kindly to losing in any sort of sort of battle. This is my revenge.' _As his thoughts echoed in my mind, the trepidation set in as I began to sense him coming closer. Jasper's power was confusing me. His thoughts were not helping me pinpoint his location in the dark murky water. Though I knew he was very close to me as my body could feel his close proximity, I had no idea which side his attack would come from.

"Jasper, you're cheating," I said, hearing a chuckle echo in my mind.

_'Yes, but I could say that you cheat with the mind reading thing. Though I would rather class this as being smart and planning my attack well.'_ Before I could even register the shift in water behind me, Jasper's right arm was across my chest gripping my shoulder while his left arm had locked into my hair tugging my head to the side and exposing my neck to him. His teeth grazed the skin on my neck as he snickered. "Your skills are no match for mine, darlin'." He placed a kiss on my neck. "I own your ass."

"The game wasn't fair. You planned this, making it null and void." Jasper's grip only tightened on me as he ground his arousal into my ass.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you that all is fair in love and war? You have to admit, I planned my attack very well. I almost had you feeling your own fear and not what I was projecting onto you." He ran his tongue up the side of my neck making me moan. "Though I did feel just a tad bad for that, but not bad enough to forgo my prize."

"Prize? And what exactly did you have on your mind?" I asked as his hand slipped down my chest and began teasing my nipple.

"Well, darlin', you're the mind reader here, not me." The humor in his voice did nothing but annoy me more. "Oh that's right, I'm currently blocking you so you have no idea what is on my mind," he chuckled. _' That must be such a bitch. I can feel your annoyance,' _he thought.

"Very funny, Jasper." Jasper began moving me towards the bank of the river. "And just where are we going?"

"You know for someone who can read minds you can be incredibly stupid sometimes. Not to mention a fucking prude," Jasper answered as he pulled me out of the water.

"You're a bad influence on me," I murmured bringing his lips to mine. His wet, smooth lips moved effortlessly with mine. They were so perfectly placed against mine, it was like they were made just for me. He was made just for me.

At that moment, our love for one another whipped and wrapped around us as the cool breeze in the air swept by us. My happiness and love for him bubbled away in the pit of my stomach spreading warmth throughout my cold marble body. It seeped and ran through my now dried up veins causing me to become lightheaded in the heat of the moment. My love for him consumed me to an almost painful point of pleasure that I thought it may be possible to burst. Everything he did, every loving touch from him on my skin, only pushed my desire for him more. Still, after all the years we had been together I wondered how it was possible to feel this sort of love; to crave his touch the way I do. To feel so anxious when we were apart that I did nothing but worry about him and want him back in my arms as soon as possible. He was my everything. He was the very earth I lived in, the foundation to me. Without him, I would crumble away and cease to live.

Jasper's hips rolled against mine as he moaned with his lips traveling up and down my neck. My fingers were locked into his wet hair trying to pull him even closer to me than we already were. His hands rested at the base of my back gripping me so tightly to him as he slowly moved us backward. My ass touched a large rock stopping us from moving. Jasper brought his lips back to mine and kissed me once softly with a naughty looking twinkle in his eyes.

"Turn over and don't move. I'll be back." Crashing his lips hard to mine once more, he raced towards the car. Moments later, Jasper was back and standing behind me.

"I'm not in the mood to make love. I am in the mood to fuck, to fuck you hard and fast until you're nothing but a quivering mess who has had sheer pleasure overload." The lube lid opened with a loud 'click' before I felt slick, wet fingers run around the crack of my ass.

_'You're so sinfully beautiful it almost hurts to look at you,'_ Jasper thought as he pushed two slick fingers inside, making me moan out loud. Thrusting his fingers in and out, he added a third one stretching me for him.

Low growls ripped through my chest as his fingers worked me. Whimpering at the loss as he removed his fingers, I felt the sense of anticipation slowly creep up on me. Jasper's hands slowly ran up the contours of my back, his thumbs pushing against my spine as he went up. Lightly touching my neck with his fingers, I felt his smooth lips kiss in between my shoulder blades.

"Bend over, babe." Jasper's husky voice sent a shiver down my spine making my skin feel like tiny pinpricks had suddenly been poured all over me. Complying with his wishes, I bent over the rock as Jasper ran the tip of his cock down the crack of my ass.

I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips as he pushed the tip into me. My body trembled with want and need as he placed his hands on my hips. His hand dug into my skin as he thrust hard into me causing me to cry out in delight as he buried himself deep within me. With my hands on the rock that I was bent over, Jasper kept his hands in place as he slowly slid out of me leaving just the very tip in before slamming into me harder than before.

My body moved forward crushing hard against the large rock as he thrust into me harder and faster. Using his hands on my hips, he began to pull my hips back to meet his thrusts causing me to call out a string of profanities as he continued to hit my sweet spot over and over again. Each one of his skillfully measured thrusts hit the mark every time leaving my body trembling with its impending release. My cock throbbed desperate to be touched as Jasper's assault on me continued. He moved one hand from my hip and placed it on the back of my neck. He pushed me further forward, crushing my chest to the hard rock as his powerful thrusts picked up their pace.

_'I love you so much,' _he thought before growling out, "Such a fucking.... dirty mouth." My cries of exhilaration echoed throughout the forest as my fingers dug and crumbled bits of the rock away.

Desperation washed over me as my body ached for its release. I was so close, but not close enough to send me over the edge. Jasper was holding back just enough to keep me in the wonderful, yet tortuous state of wanting my release. Pushing back against him slightly, I wanted to be able to move my right hand down to my cock. Jasper pushed me forward with a hard thrust catching my wrist and holding it against my back. "No!" He growled out at me, so full of authority and command. I whimpered as my flesh became heated. The ball in my stomach began to tighten towards the release that I so badly wanted now. _'Let me make you cum, babe.' _

Jasper's thrusts became even more frantic slamming into me at inhumanly possible speed. Breathlessly we moaned each others' name as we neared our climax. His hand that had been on my neck moved around to the front, clamping his palm across my wind pipe. "Oh... shit... Jasper," I moaned out in pure ecstasy before he cast an iron tight grip over my throat. The sensation was too much and my body shook almost violently against his as he thrust into me harder. A growl ripped through my chest so animalistic as I came hard covering my stomach. Jasper immediately released his strong grip over my throat allowing me to suck in useless air again, but keeping his hand still in place.

"I love... that... fucking sound," Jasper cried out as he came hard deep within me. His cool seed filled me making me feel like this was heaven as my muscles began to relax. Panting hard for unneeded breath, Jasper placed loving kisses on my back as his emotions flowed freely from him. Pulling out of me, Jasper turned me around to look at me lifting my chin up so he could look at my neck.

"I'm fine, you know that," I urged, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him close to me.

"I'm just checking," he mused in a whisper. _'I don't ever want to see my claw marks on your neck again.'_ I smiled and kissed his lips just once, wanting to ease his unnecessary worry and concern.

Years ago, when we first found out I enjoyed being strangled while we fucked, he had taken me in a very similar position. His hand had been tightly gripped to my throat so much so that his claws had dug into my skin, marking me for a while. Jasper had been beside himself with guilt, and it took him a while to do it again, to fully trust himself that he wouldn't mark me. And every time since that day, he has always had to check. It wasn't the thought of hurting me because he knew that was almost impossible. It wasn't like cutting off my air would kill me. It was more he had marked me that ate at him.

"Am I mark free?" I asked, watching as he continued to move my head around and examine my throat. It was almost as though he had an obsession with it, wanting to check and recheck over and over again until he finally accepted that his eyes were not, in fact, lying to him.

"Yes," he answered, relaxing and kissing the spots where his fingers had been just a few minutes ago. _'I know you hate me doing this, but please understand the anguish it caused me to see those marks.'_

"You know I understand." He smiled at me. "Shall we head back into the water to clean up?" I asked as Jasper wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the crook of my neck nodding against my skin.

Taking his hand, we walked back into the water. The moon was now slowly coming out along with the stars. The night sky was crystal clear letting us see the whole solar system as we swam around in the water. We didn't play around this time, instead choosing to pass the time with idle chats about nothing of much importance and simple loving touches. Jasper soon headed to the river bank again leaving me mildly curious as to what he was up to. Over the last ten or so minutes, Jasper had begun to block his thoughts, singing random tunes in his head or counting numbers. He wasn't hiding anything important which was why I was only mildly curious as I watched his form emerge from the water.

"Stay put and no peeking," he scolded me playfully, making me pout. Nodding, I watched as he disappeared towards the car before turning my eyes up to the clear night sky.

* * *

_So what did you all think to chapter 3? _

_You know what to do, hit the review button and send me some love, Jen x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys enjoying their little road trip? _

_A massive thank you, to my wonderful girls, dtav and Ealasaid77, for all their hard work when working on this. Poor girls had a nice doc of 40k to go through..good job they love me :)_

_This was written for the Support Stacie Auction, by Mauralee88 and My Name is Seren Dipity. They have been so kind and let me share it with you all, love you girls._

_Please remember that this was written as a One Shot, but due to its size I have cut it into chapters to make it easier to post and read.  
_

_Their prompts were, Angry, Vampire, Sex. _

_This is what I came up with. _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I would be seeing my family soon. The years had seemed so long, yet so short at the same time. So much had happened and changed, things they didn't know of, that were too important to tell over the phone. They had no idea we had committed to each other, well as much as we could in our present state. Jasper had pushed me to tell them, to let them share this with us. But, I had refused claiming that Carlisle would only want to come and Esme would be upset when we said no.

It wasn't to be nasty that we didn't invite them. Of course I would have loved them to have been there, for them to witness our joining. At the same time it had been so personal, so private, that them being there would have changed the format of our day. There was the tiny matter of Jasper's ex still being with the family as well which had kind of put us off the idea. We couldn't invite everyone else and leave Alice out. I was hoping they wouldn't be too disappointed to hear what had transpired and that they would understand our reasoning behind it.

Alice had played on my mind a few times. Even though Carlisle had stated time and time again that she was fine and held no animosity for what had happened, I, or we, would never truly be content with that until we saw for ourselves. In the forty years that had passed, I had hoped that she had found her mate and was truly happy and content the way we were.

"You can come out now," Jasper's sweet, honey coated voice brought me back out of my thoughts. Turning to face him, I saw him in a pair of boxers holding a towel out for me. The smell of burning wood crept slowly to my nose making me smile at his thoughtfulness.

Making my way through the water to him, my eyes stayed locked on his and they were pooled with love and devotion. "And what have you been up to?" I asked as Jasper wrapped the towel around my waist. Pulling him closer to me, his eyes shone at me while a beautiful dimpled smile spread across his face.

"Nothing, I just want to relax with you. I know we won't have much time alone once we reach Forks. I've gotten used to having you all to myself and it's going to pain me to have to share you." His hands rested just above my ass as he brought his lips gently to mine.

Resting my forehead against his, I understood where he was coming from. We didn't tend to have much contact with people, either vampire or human. The only time we came into contact with a human was feeding time and other than the odd phone call here and there, it was always just the two of us.

"I will always have time for you. And whatever happens in Forks, I will make sure that we have time to ourselves, okay?" He smiled and nodded.

Taking hold of my hand he walked me slowly towards where the car was parked. He had built a fire and laid out a blanket next to it. _'I know... it's cheesy, but don't spoil my fun.'_ I shook my head at him. These small little things made me incredibly happy. Sure, we didn't need a fire. It would neither keep us warm or help us see, but it did make things more normal, more human.

"Did you plan this? Towels, blankets? This sort of thing." I gestured towards the fire. Jasper smiled at me and laid down on the blanket, his eyes staying on me as I walked to the back of the car and threw the towel in the boot before pulling on clean boxers. "I love it," I murmured in his ear as I laid down and pulled him to my chest.

"Yeah, I googled it. I checked out a few places, didn't know which one we would stop at though." Jasper turned his body and rested his cheek over my non-beating heart and wrapped his arm over my waist. _'And yes, I wanted to delay going.'_

"I wasn't going to say anything," I said while playing with his damp curls in my fingers.

"Do you know if they still keep up the whole pretence of going to school? I never really saw the point of it and all the uni's you guys went to. You have to admit that must have been fucking boring. Year after year, learning the same thing over and over again," he said while running his fingertips over my stomach.

"I would assume so. Carlisle is very big on playing the family role and fitting in. It did sometimes make me feel like a child instead of a man. I may be frozen at seventeen, but that doesn't mean my mind hasn't changed. I have grown, and matured in most ways." Jasper snorted loudly.

"I'll remind you of that statement when you throw another hissy fit over something and act just like a seventeen year old. Or better still when you're acting like a horny, hormonally charged seventeen year old," Jasper snickered out

"You know what I mean. Besides, I don't see you complaining when I act like a hormonally charged seventeen year old," I chuckled out while resting my arm behind my head.

"Could you go back? Live with them again and have that life? I know you wouldn't, but I am wondering if you could," Jasper asked turning around more so his chin was resting on my chest.

"Honestly? I don't think I could even if I wanted to. It never held that much of an interest to me. Once I had achieved what I wanted to, I grew bored and just turned up thinking of other ways I could spend an eternity without being bored out of my mind." Jasper sighed in contentment, letting his eyes close.

_'What I wouldn't give to hear or feel your heart,' _he thought as he opened his eyes.

"Why?" I asked. "Your thought I mean. Why do you want to hear it so bad?" Jasper shrugged, keeping his eyes locked onto mine.

_'To know that you really do__exist and are not just something I made up.'_ Staring at Jasper, I waited for him to clarify what he meant by that. He shook his head as if to clear it. "It's heading back there. Back to where this all started. Back to the family you had before I came along. I wonder if going back will shatter the dream I am having, a dream I don't ever want to wake up from." He sighed. _'That just made me sound fucking crazy and as though we have been together forty minutes instead of forty years.'_

"I know what you mean, Jazz. It's natural to feel this way, to worry that seeing them again will shatter or change this, but it won't. You know that." It was easy to forget sometimes the circumstances we had left in, the length of time it took before contact was truly made with them again.

"Yeah, I do. I can't but feel as though I have to prepare myself for what we are walking into. For you this is so much easier. But for me? I can't switch off something that is born and bred into me. We left under circumstances that are truly unforgivable. Not so much that I was with Alice when I met you, but how we actually left, Edward." Jasper shifted in my arms before continuing. "It was like 'Oh, by the way, we are together and we're leaving, tonight.' It was a shitty way to leave, no matter how much time or water has gone under the bridge."

"It was, but what's done is done. It's the past, love." Moving, I placed my fingers underneath his chin and ran a thumb over his crimson lips, feeling the wonderful smooth, almost glass like texture of his lips against my thumb.

"I'll feel better once I know what is waiting for us." His tongue flicked against my thumb. "Or once we know for sure that everything is as well as we have been told." Moving forward, he brushed the hair off my forehead and kissed my lips.

Slowly our lips moved together as our tongues explored each others mouths. So sensual and loving, the passion and desire for one another slowly ran between us. There was no need or urgency in the kiss, just the love we felt for each other. It was so pure and raw that it made you wonder if something this perfectly unchanging could actually be real. My hands weaved into his damp locks pulling him closer to me as I flipped us over. Jasper moaned as I crawled on top of him. Our hardening cocks rubbed together as I rolled my hips against his. I never tired of wanting him, he was such an addiction to me, a drug that I needed to have all the time to try and take the edge off my undying want for him.

_'Make love to me, please. I need to feel you inside me,'_ Jasper thought as I slowly trailed my kisses across his strong jaw, nibbling against his skin.

Moving my way down his neck, I kissed and licked every inch of it before sucking on his Adam's apple. A long hiss of pleasure left his lips as his head tilted back giving me better access. Flicking my tongue against the hollow of his throat, Jasper gripped his fingers tightly into my hair as I continued to move down his chest. My lips and tongue kissed and licked against every one of his scars that were tattooed over his body. Jasper had been a little insecure over them when we first met. To be honest, they did look slightly intimidating and it was easy to see why other vampires were a little cautious around him. They had never bothered me. To me, they only ever added to his beauty. There was only one scar I loved to lavish my attention on, and I always took my time in getting there.

Grazing my teeth gently over his left nipple, Jasper cried out and arched his back as I began to flick my tongue slowly over his hardened nub. Sucking it into my mouth, Jasper's breath came out ragged as I moved my hand towards his right nipple and scraped my nails over it. Pinching it hard between my thumb and index finger, Jasper's pleas for more filled the moon lit sky. Kissing my way down his chest and over his abs, I took time in relishing the feel of the hard, solid lines of muscles that brushed against my lips. My other hand came up and rested on his nipples, pinching, twisting and pulling them just the way he liked as I swirled my tongue around his belly button.

Dipping my tongue into his belly button, Jasper's lust rolled off him in waves only intensifying my own. The fire cracked and popped around us as I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. Jasper raised his ass off the blanket allowing me to pull them down. Inch by inch, I revealed him to me. I moaned at the sight of him laying fully naked by the fire that softly made his skin glisten. Trailing my tongue slowly up his right thigh towards his hip, I made sure to bypass his hard twitching cock for the time being.

The tip of my tongue traced the silver crescent scar that I had made. Carefully I rested my teeth over it, lightly pressing them into it before grazing my teeth closed. Peppering wet kisses around the scar, I lavished it and poured my love onto him. It was the only scar he had that I truly loved, and the one I could spend countless hours touching and kissing all because I made it and it made him mine.

_'Darlin'... please... touch me.'_ I couldn't help but chuckle against his hip, hearing his thought. Slowly I ran one hand over his balls, ghosting slightly and making him arch his back and cry out. My fingertips ran up his throbbing hot shaft towards his swollen sensitive head. Running my thumb over his slit, I spread the droplets of pre-cum around before grasping him in hand and stroking him slowly.

_'Fuck... so... so... good... don't stop,' _he thought as I moved my lips across his stomach, kissing his happy trail. My tongue flicked against his head as I continued to pump him slowly feeling him squirm underneath me.

Nudging his legs further apart, I nestled in between them taking one of his balls into my mouth. Jasper moaned softly as I continued to stroke him while sucking on his balls and rolling my tongue over them. This caused Jasper to make the most beautiful sounds of pleasure. Removing my hand from his throbbing cock and releasing his balls from my mouth, I trailed my tongue up his shaft and swirled it around the head before placing a kiss there. Kissing my way back up his stomach and chest until I reached his collarbone, I used the tip of my tongue and ran it quickly up his neck to his ear.

"Turn over, love," I murmured before running my tongue around the shell of his ear. Jasper shivered with a low groan leaving his lips.

Moving back, I watched Jasper turn over giving me the prefect view of his pert ass and well muscled back. Running my hands down the contours of his back and over his ass, Jasper moaned in almost a whimper. Slowly I began to trail kisses down his spine, while whispering how much I loved, wanted and needed him until I reached the curve of his ass. Massaging his ass cheeks, I slowly parted them and ran my tongue swiftly down his crack and over his puckered hole. Jasper thrust his ass back into my face encouraging me to continue my attack on his body.

Kissing around his tight hole, I moaned against him. I was torn between wanting to speed things up, so I could feel him envelop me and wanting to take my time slowly, teasing him in an almost torturelike way. My tongue ran around his hole before slowly pushing the tip of my tongue into his tight heaven. Jasper moaned and rocked his hips back against my tongue wanting more as I pushed the tip in and out.

"Edward... please," his frustrated tone made me smile as I carried on unpicking the seams to make him come completely undone.

Pulling my tongue back slightly, I began to flick it against his hole, changing my speed from time to time and adding the odd dip of my tongue into his hole. Jasper's face was pushed flatly against the blanket. He was moaning and panting as his back rose and fell with each passing of unneeded breath. Pushing my tongue all the way in, I hummed in pleasure as Jasper cried out as I began fucking him with my tongue.

Keeping my tongue in place, I brought my hands to his hips and slowly pulled him up onto his knees. Jasper rested on his elbows with his head hanging down as I brought my hand around and began stroking slowly while my tongue quickly thrust in and out of his ass.

He growled out letting it rumble in his chest and throughout his whole body.

Removing my hand from his cock and sitting back on my heels, Jasper whimpered out at the lost of contact. Reaching for the lube, I looked at him on all fours with his ass in the air towards me so open and waiting that it made me moan and bite my bottom lip. Clicking the bottle of lube open, I coated my fingers slick and ran them down his ass crack teasing him a little more. Jasper whimpered again as I ghosted over his hole before pushing two fingers inside of him causing him to groan out and squirm.

Thrusting my fingers inside of him, I began to curl them letting them brush against his sweet spot before adding a third. "Fuck... I'm ready... I want you now, Edward," Jasper called out, his impatience getting the better of him. Paying no attention to his commands, I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of him letting him moan and groan at me for more.

_'Please, fuck me now.... oh fuck... right there, babe,' _his thoughts screamed out as I swept my fingers in him.

Kissing his ass cheek, I leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to stop and make love to you, or continue what I'm doing?" I asked while rubbing against his sweet spot. Jasper squirmed as a ripple ran though his body. "Well?" I purred in his ear trying to contain myself as I became almost overpowered with lust to have him now.

"Make love to me, Babe. I need you so bad," his husky voice, thick with lust, pleaded with me. Removing my fingers from him, Jasper rolled over onto his back. His eyes, hooded and jet black with lust, matched my own.

Coating myself with lube before I took hold of Jasper's legs and wrapped them around my waist, I positioned myself at his entrance. I slowly pushed into him halfway before stilling my movements and giving him time to adjust. He moaned breathlessly at me as his eyes fluttered closed. He moved his hips against me and I slowly pushed the rest of the way in until I was fully seated deep within him.

Capturing his lips with mine, I kissed him softly and full of love as I slowly thrust in and out of him. His hips rocked back against mine meeting my thrust perfectly knowing exactly what the other needed. Jasper's cool warmth covered me like a blanket of fire that drove me crazy. It was pushing me to the edge that I so desperately wanted to stave off. Feeling him so tightly wrapped around me, I couldn't help but moan out and crash my lips hard to his while I kept my thrusts slow and long.

Jasper's fingers were soon in my hair tugging it gently as we kissed. His tongue played and danced slowly with mine as his body began to shake and tremble against mine. Breaking away from the kiss, I looked at his face that was illuminated by the fire that burned next to us. My thrusts picked up. I began thrusting into him harder and faster as he hung on to the edge of his release. His hooded, black eyes stayed locked onto mine as his cool breath fanned my face.

"Cum for me," I purred to him knowing my own release was close. With a sharp thrust into him, his eyes fluttered closed and his back arched. A growl rumbled in his chest as he exploded between us covering both our stomachs with his cool cum.

His muscles clamped down tightly around me almost locking me in place as he rode out his waves of euphoria. Thrusting into his tightening hole sent me over the edge. Crying out loudly, my orgasm ripped through me making me cum deep within him. Breathing hard, I collapsed on top of him resting my face in the crook of his neck. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me as the fire that burned deep within us began to subside.

We laid together under the dark night sky while the fire burned, not moving from the position we were in or uttering a single word. Jasper drew patterns on my back lightly with his fingertips. The time ticked by before either one of us spoke again.

"We need to hunt before we get there. I would sooner try and feed as much possible so I won't have to eat some crap animal while we're there." Chuckling, I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him.

"How about we feed just before we get there? That is, if you really don't want to hunt while we are there." Jasper frowned at the mention of hunting while we're there.

"You know Carlisle will be disappointed that you haven't stuck completely to his 'save the human race' life style. Not to mention the frown you will more than likely receive when he realizes that you don't try and force me to hunt that way." There was a small flicker of attitude in his words almost as if it was a 'fuck you' to Carlisle.

"True, but I do fair better than you at it. Ninety percent of the time I feed off animals." I pulled away from him and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked bringing himself up on his elbows.

"We need to leave. You want to hunt before we go and I know you're just trying to buy some time." His mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that. You know you are."

"I'm not, I was enjoying just laying here looking at the stars, and thinking about how much I love you," Jasper pouted. "I hate that you can read my mind some days."

"I don't need to be able to read your mind to know what you're up to. I know you inside and out and I know when you're trying to delay. You're a crappy liar sometimes, Jazz. Now come on, the longer we leave it, the worse it's gonna be." Jasper laid back down with a groan. "You know you're blowing this way out of all portion. You're not wanting to go because you're worried about how things will be. You're worried that you're going to be filled with guilt the moment you see her and you're convinced it's going to be hell being there. It's not going to be like that at all. Now move it, Jasper."

"I just don't want to go. I have no desire whatsoever to see them. I'm not going to lie, and yeah I am dragging my feet to get there. There is one reason why I am going and that's to please you," he sighed sitting up. Moving towards him, I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Did you all enjoy the chapter? If I remember right the next chapter is the last of the road trip before they hit Forks, I know seems to be taking a while, but these boys would not let me rush, or skip, lol. _

_Drabbles for S&L went up the other night. Five prompts, 100 words each, all Jasper's POV, giving you a tiny little look inside his head, if you haven't checked them out yet, then please do. _

_For those wondering, It's Fate will be posted tomorrow morning. It is all edited and beta'd and looking all pretty. _

_Hit the review button my lovelys, reviews are like warm blankets, all cozy and comfy when you're ill, and I am full of cold. :) _

_Jen x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN/ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I am a complete fail trying to reply to them, Real Life just wants to continue being a bitch with me..._

_A massive thank you to my girls, dtav and Ealasaid77 for just being amazing and sorting out my rambled crap, love you girls. _

_**PLEASE REMEMBER** this was written as a one shot and not in chapter format. The one shot ended up being 40+k, so to make it easier to read I broke it up into chapters. This chapter is shorter then the rest, as I jumped forward a little and this was the prefect place to cut it. _

_A big thank you to Mauralee77 and My Name Is Seren Dipty, who brought me on the Support Stacie Auction for an insane amount of money. The girls came together and picked three prompts, asking me to create them something. Their prompts were, Angry, Vampire, Sex. Something a long the lines of Edward hearing Jasper thoughts over another. _

_This is what I came up with, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon as we flew down the highway. At the speed in which we were driving, we should reach Forks some time tonight. Of course, it depended on how long Jasper wanted to stop and hunt. Guessing by his earlier comments about feeding from animals, he wasn't about to stop at the next forest he comes to. Jasper had raised a good point when we were down by the river. Carlisle would be disappointed in the eating habits I sometimes had. While I still mainly stuck to his vegetarian lifestyle, I was guilty of following Jasper from time to time when he took off to hunt. Okay, so that was a lie; every time Jasper hunted, I went too. But, I didn't hunt every time I went.

There was plenty of wildlife around us so we had no real reason why we couldn't stick to it, but Jasper wanted to feed from what his body wanted - human blood. Though in the very beginning I wasn't overly thrilled by his sudden change of eating, I could understand that since his change and before he came to the Cullen's he had always fed off humans. It was hard for him to make the change and he only did it because Alice had forced him into it. We came to an agreement. I wasn't going to force him into feeding off animals the way Alice had. If he wanted to feed off humans he could, only not off the innocent.

Every human life he took was from someone who didn't deserve to live. You would think that in this day and age that there weren't many of those sorts around. With how the world is now controlled with CCTV and forensics, it would make sense that committing any sort of crime would be hard to get away with. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. There was always some low life scum that didn't deserve the life they were currently living.

Pushing up the sleeves on my jumper, I twisted my arm in the sunlight watching as it picked up my skin and made it sparkle. My skin reflected onto the dashboard casting rainbow patterns that moved as I twisted my arm around.

"Havin' fun, babe?" Jasper chuckled next to me.

"I'm bored," I mumbled out.

"Really? I would never have guessed." He chuckled again. "You wanna drive for a bit?" I shook my head. Driving was the last thing I wanted.

"It is pretty boring, isn't it? Remind me why I didn't want to just fly right there?"

Chuckling, I answered, "Because you wanted to delay it. Let me guess, you want to fly straight home when we come back?"

"Yes, straight home. No driving and no days on the road." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I admit you were right about flying straight there. Happy now?"

"No. I have enjoyed our road trip. We should do it more often." Jasper chuckled at me, and shook his head at me.

"We need to stop for gas. This thing is drinking it down. We may as well hunt as well. Human or animal food for you?" Jasper asked as we approached the nearest town.

"Animal. I don't need to ask you." Coming off the highway, Jasper began to slow the car down.

"Well, I will be fair and say this. If I can't find anything decent to eat, I will hunt down some animal." Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head at the thought of having to back down and hunt an animal. It wouldn't stand him in good stead over his speech about hating it and wanting human blood before we arrived.

"If there isn't anything, we can stop in Seattle," I compromised.

"Thanks." He pulled into the petrol station and cut the engine. "You can go and pay while I fill her up." Thankfully it had clouded over slightly making it safe for us to walk around.

"Sure. Do you want anything while I'm in there?" I joked as I got out.

"Oh yeah, I'll have a can of Coke and some other crap." He popped the petrol cap. "Maybe a nice tasty looking human who happens to be looking for a death wish," he whispered to me, too low for human ears to hear.

"I'll see what I can find." Heading into the store, I smiled feeling Jasper's heavy eyes on me.

_'Well hello, gorgeous._' I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I stood in line at the counter. This was one of the painful things about reading minds. The constant ramble you hear all the time slamming into your head over and over again. Some stuff could be amusing. Hearing people argue with themselves was one of those. But hearing someone's lust was one that I could live without, unless it was Jasper's. Flashing the woman at the counter a smile, I watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Venom flowed into my mouth as my throat began to burn.

_'Jesus! What a smile he has. I wonder if he lives around here or is just passing through?_' The urge to roll my eyes again hit me with full force. Stopping myself from looking at her as I did, I looked out the window to Jasper who was leaning against the car. He flashed me a knowing smile as I rolled my eyes at him.

_'I wonder if he's single? I wouldn't mind getting to know him better.'_ I snickered slightly. _I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind having you for lunch,_ I thought as I moved closer to the counter.

"Pump four." Handing over my credit card with my left hand, I watched as her face fell seeing my wedding band. _'Married, damn! All the good looking ones are.' _

"Will that be all, sir?" Seeing my nod, she handed over the slip to sign. _'Such a shame.' _

Taking a copy of the slip and my card, I turned and left the store thankful to be out of there. Jasper had his arms folded over his chest smirking to himself as I walked across the forecourt.

"Did you have fun in there? Get her number? Did she ask you out?" he chuckled out. Rolling my eyes at him, I opened the car door and got in.

"Very funny, and you know what she was thinking, huh?" I wondered, sometimes, if Jasper could read my mind.

"No, but I can read you very well and it wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking. I saw her eyes roam your body more then once," he snickered out.

"Jealous?" Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"Of a woman? No. If it was another man, then, maybe." He smiled and looked over at the woman behind the counter in the store. "She keeps looking over at you. Maybe I should make her jealous, or shock her." He shrugged looking at her before lifting his arm up and placing his hand behind my neck and crashing his lips hard to mine.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth making me moan. _'Mine, mine, mine,' _he thought as our kiss became full of hunger and urgent want. Weaving my fingers through his hair, I cherished the feeling of our lips moving passionately with each others as I remembered where we were.

Pulling back slightly, I watched as Jasper's eyes began to darken. "We should drive." Jasper nodded and pulled away starting the engine. I watched as he threw a smug smirk to the woman in the store before pulling off.

"And her thoughts were?" Jasper asked as he shot off down the road in search of somewhere to park so we could hunt.

"You really don't want to know." I shuddered at the thought of it, making Jasper chuckle.

"She either found it hot or was seriously freaked out by it. My guess is she found it hot and wondered if she could join. Am I right?" Jasper asked, parking up on the edge of town just off the main road.

"Yes, she thought that."

He smirked, finding it amusing. "I'm happy I don't have your gift right now." He chuckled. "So, human or animal?" _'Please say human, please say human,'_ he thought looking at me.

"It doesn't matter how many times you chant it, love. The outcome is still the same. There is nothing here, not really anyone that deserves to have their life ended. So do you want to hunt now or wait until we reach Seattle?" Jasper huffed and sat back in the chair.

"Now, if I must. Though maybe we can still stop once we reach Seattle. If there is anything there then I will hunt again." I grinned at him. "You're so fucking happy over this, aren't you? I can go and eat Bambi, oh the joy!"

"Stop moaning, Jazz. Just think, you have a month of hunting down Bambi ahead of you." Watching the shock hit his face, I got out of the car. Jasper quickly followed, slamming the car door behind him in an attempt to show his annoyance. "Careful, you'll rip the door off."

"You never said a month. You said a few fucking days. I'm not staying that long. No fucking way."

Chuckling, I began to walk into the forest. "Love, I'm playing with you. It is a few days, a week tops and we're out. I just couldn't resist seeing your face."

Jasper slapped my arm. He wasn't amused by my game. "That wasn't even funny." He took off in the other direction. "I'll meet you by the car in fifteen," he called out over his shoulder.

Heading deep into the forest, I stopped to listen to the sounds around me. Catching the smell of a bobcat to the east of me, I took off. My feet were hardly touching the floor as I locked eyes on the bobcat. I smiled at the irony of him moving slowly towards his prey, playing hunter, while I moved toward him. Moving quickly over the forest bed, I poised to strike. By the time it had seen me it was too late. Jumping through the air, I grabbed the bobcat, snapping its neck and sinking my teeth into it. Draining the cat dry, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and used my senses to locate the elk it had been hunting.

Taking off again, I chased the elk weaving in and out of the trees. It was impossible for it to outrun me. I was designed to kill. Coming from the right of the elk I pounced, grabbing it by the neck and sinking my teeth into it. It thrashed in my arms trying to break free as it moaned in pain. The elk's heart rate began to slow as the moans became weaker and weaker until they stopped. Draining it dry, I dropped the now lifeless body from my arms and disposed of it.

Racing back through the forest towards the car, I spotted Jasper sitting on the hood looking smug.

_'Don't be mad, okay? But they were there and they smelled so good. Sorry," _Jasper thought as I grew closer to him. Coming to stop at the edge of the forest, I slowly walked out at human speed towards Jasper. His eyes were now deep burgundy from his feast. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed.

"Jasper?" I asked, looking deep into his red eyes.

_'I don't have to answer to you, Edward.' _

Rolling my eyes at him, I tried again. "Who and where did you find these people? I didn't hear any thoughts in the forest. You're right, you don't have to answer to me, but we had agreed on your hunting that you wouldn't take the lives of the innocent."

Jasper's body stance became rigid as he stared at me. "I didn't stay in the forest, okay. The thought of Bambi was fucking depressing so I took off. I came across this couple in the fields making out. They smelled too fucking good. I've not fed since we left home and my blood lust got the better of me. Don't worry, I cleaned up."

Sighing, I walked away and got in the car. I was mad at him. He had gone and took two innocent lives for no reason other than to feed. If he wanted to feed off a human so bad then why did he agree to hunt in the forest? He could have waited, but instead he choose to end their lives.

Jasper got in the car and turned the engine on. He sighed loudly and looked at me. _'Edward, babe, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I should have waited for you to find me someone less deserving of a life... Please don't be mad at me.' _

"You can speak, Jasper," I grumbled out, folding my arms over my chest. Jasper touched my arm, pulling my hand free and lacing his long fingers through mine. He brought them to his crimson red lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Forgive me, babe. I know how you feel on the subject. You never try to force me into your way of hunting. You only ask that I don't take away the innocent. I can't argue with you on that and I admit I fucked up. It kills me to know you're upset with me and to feel your emotions of hurt wrap around me, for that I am truly sorry." Rubbing my knuckles with his thumb, he smiled softly at me. "Am I forgiven?" he asked in a whisper.

"You know you are." He smiled and pulled back onto the road.

"So.. what did you find? Did you find Bambi or something a little more exciting?" he snickered as we rejoined the highway.

"A bobcat and an elk. So no, not Bambi this time." Jasper chuckled at me.

"Wow, that sounds really appetizing." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just drive, Jazz."

* * *

_So this was the final stop before they reach the Cullen's. In my normal, 'I want to be mean and leave you hanging' way, I tried to cut the chapter where they had just turned up, but it didn't fit right. _

_Hope you liked this chapter, I will be back in a few days time with an update for something, (I am working on all three of my next chapters at the mo). Please hit the review button, drop some love and leave yor thoughts, Jen x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN/ **__Hi all! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, hope your all still enjoying it. _

_A massive thank you to my prereader/beta, dtav, who checked over the chapter and made it all pretty. Unfortunately, Amy is ill at the moment, so its only gone through dtav. _

_Again, I remind you that this was written as One Shot, but due to its size I had to cut it up to make it easier to read. Not the easiest of tasks I can tell you. _

_This was brought for the support Stacie Auction, by two wonder women, Mauralee88 and My Name is Seren Dipty. If your not reading either of these two girl's fic's then you should, they are in my faves on my profile. _

_The prompts they gave me were, Angry, Vampire, Sex. This is what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

_**EPOV**_

It was dark by the time we reached Seattle. We pulled into the nearest petrol station to fill up for the final stretch. I was glad the drive would soon be over. Though we couldn't get tired and never needed to sleep, we could become bored and driving did start to become boring after a while. Changing clothes quickly, Jasper threw me the keys to the car.

"You may as well drive considering you have been here before and know where we are going." Jasper smiled as he got in the car. "What exactly do you plan on doing with this car when we fly home?"

"Dump it somewhere I guess. I hadn't really thought about it, but you have. You just can't wait to get home." Jasper chuckled at me and nodded his head.

"True. It's only so I don't have to share you anymore." He answered as we began to leave Seattle.

"You don't fancy going to live with them again?" I joked.

"If you ever want me to make you cum again, you won't ever ask me that question again." I couldn't help but chuckle at his reply. "I'm not joking, babe. The mere thought of having to attend school again brings me to tears."

"If you could cry, that is." Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"I would sooner want to have the ability to cry then sparkle like a disco ball in the sun." Jasper turned in his seat and rested his back against the window.

"Yeah, the sparkling is a bit crap. Though I happen to think you look very sexy when you sparkle." I answered.

"Now who has the dirty mind?" He smirked. "It's only a few more hours away isn't it?" He asked. I wondered why he did. He knew that Seattle was close to Forks and at the rate we were driving it would only take half the time that it would for humans.

"You know it is. Do you want me to drive slow to delay it?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I could take the three hour drive in slow mode. I'll take the hour and a half. Alice would have seen us. She'll know the exact time we are arriving." He mumbled.

"I know but in all fairness they already know we are coming. It wasn't though we hadn't told them, is it?" Jasper sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just wanna get it over with so it's just me and you again." Moving, Jasper held my hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"You're very possessive when you want to be." I snickered out.

"I just want to have what is mine close to me, that's all. Besides, you don't like to have me out of your sight for too long." Jasper said with a soft smile playing on his lips.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we neared Forks. Jasper's mind stayed empty as though he was trying not to think about where we were heading. He was choosing to think about boring pointless things like why did they choose that certain color for different road markings, or why they decided that the speed limit should be set at X speed on the highway. I understood why he was thinking about these things. It seems we have done nothing but talk and talk about this trip since I mentioned it some three weeks ago. Nothing had changed in that time, we both were dreading it to some degree. No matter how much we talked it out and spoke about the possible outcome, we wouldn't know what it would be until we got there.

We passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. We were here. I pointed out the treaty lines to Jasper who just shrugged and muttered things like 'I don't need to know' and 'we're not going here that long'. In truth, Jasper was becoming moody. He was apprehensive about being here and it seemed the closer to the Cullen house we came, the worse he got.

"So has it changed since the last time you were here?" Jasper asked

"Not really. It still looks like the same boring place it was the last time. I guess there are a few new things but other than that, no." I answered as I pulled off the highway and drove along the dark winding road. I purposely slowed down to give Jasper more time.

"Let me guess, the end of this road is their house, right?" Jasper asked turning his head towards me.

"Yes, unless they moved it." I answered trying to lighten his mood. "After this bend you should see the house."

"Joy." Jasper muttered.

The house came into view. The white house, with the over sized glass windows, stood in the middle of the forest. It was just how I remembered it and that thought made me chuckle. As though my memories would have changed. I remembered everything with perfect clarity - my first years as a newborn, the day I laid eyes on Jasper, the first time we kissed and made love, - everything was as clear as it was the day it happened.

"Nice to see where the Cullen money goes. Thought they wanted to fit in?" Jasper asked as we came to stop outside the mansion.

"Yeah, it doesn't really fit in with the area. But people don't normally tend to come to the house and it's the one place they can be themselves." I answered.

"And that requires an over sized mansion in the middle of nowhere? We live in the middle of nowhere but don't have a stupid over sized mansion to live in. I think they just want to show off." Jasper muttered, acting like a child.

"Jasper come on. You said you would be good but yet I see you acting like a five year old." Jasper sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good. I just don't see why they need to live in a house that size but I won't mention it again, promise." He flashed a smile, showing me a set of sharp white teeth and dimples. "Are we getting out then? You know they're waiting for us to get out the car."

"Yes." Jasper went to open the door, but I grabbed his arm. "I love you, you know." Placing my fingers under his chin, I brought his lips to mine in a sweet cherishing kiss.

"I know, I love you too." Taking a deep breath, I opened the car door and closed it behind me. Turning my head, I watched Jasper get out and move towards me. In the blink of an eye he was by my side and holding my hand.

Walking slowly towards the front door, we saw Carlisle open the door before we had even reached the steps. Smiling widely, he walked down towards us with Esme trailing behind him. She looked so happy to see us, that if she could cry she would have been.

"Edward, Jasper. Welcome home." Carlisle spoke as he gave me a hug. "It's been too long, son."

"I know. I take it everyone is well?" I asked as I gave Esme a hug.

"Very well. You two look well." She said holding me tightly to her. "I have missed you so much Edward, you and Jasper should have visited sooner."

_'I see Jasper has red eyes. You remember the treaty, don't you?' _Carlisle thought. I nodded as Carlisle turned to Jasper. "It's good to see you again Jasper. I know our time was short but I still consider you one of my family."

"Thank you. It's good to see you, too." Jasper answered with a smile.

"Shall we head inside? Emmett is very excited to see you both." Esme smiled and placed a hand on the small of Jasper's back. Jasper squeezed my hand a little bit. "Don't be nervous, Jasper. A lot has changed since we last saw you. I'm sure you two have plenty to tell us, too."

It felt slightly surreal to walk back into this house and to be back with the family again. The last time I left this house I was sure I would be coming back when the family returned. I had no intention of leaving the family back then and when me and Jasper left them, I had no intention of ever coming back and seeing the family as a whole unit. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together on the love seat. Emmett grinned at us, getting up off the seat and giving us both an over sized Emmett hug.

"Missed you two. This place isn't the same without you." Emmett slapped me on the back. _' you become a man then? Or has it just stayed at kissing and holding hands?' _Emmett thought. Pushing his hand away, I walked past him.

"I don't want to discuss it." I muttered. Jasper chuckled knowing what Emmett had said.

"Your brother can be kin-" Jasper got cut off by Emmett.

"Dude, I don't wanna know." Emmett sat down next to Rosalie who wore a small smile on her face.

"Nice to see you two again. It's been what, forty years since we last saw you both after your little display?" Rosalie sneered at us.

"Rose." Emmett warned.

"She's fine by the way, thanks for asking, though I hardly doubt either of you care. Jasper certainly doesn't." Rosalie snapped out.

"That's enough Rose. They have just arrived and it's water under the bridge." Carlisle told Rosalie who rolled her eyes.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone wants me." She got up fast and made her way upstairs. Jasper cleared his throat and looked at Carlisle.

"Where is Alice?" He asked, the dread evident in his voice.

"Alice will be back later, sometime in the morning we should hope. So boys... I see you both wear rings. Did you wed?" Carlisle asked holding Esme's hand. A flicker of hurt ran across Esme's face before she could hide it.

"We did. Well, we committed to each other. We couldn't actually get married as we're not really alive." Jasper answered, smiling widely whilst looking at me.

"We would have liked to have had you there, of course, but it was a pretty private affair." I saw Emse's face fall slightly as I spoke. "I'm sorry Esme, but we didn't have anyone there. It was just the two of us."

"It's fine, I understand. How did you commit if it was just the two of you?" She asked. I looked at Jasper who nodded his head.

"We exchanged rings, expressed our feelings to one another and we marked each other."

"Marked?" Carlisle asked.

"We both wear the same scar in the same spot. We bit each other, bonding us to one another." Jasper answered, his thumb gently rubbing against my fingers_. 'I wouldn't have wanted our day any other way, darlin'._' Leaning into him, I kissed his cheek letting him know that neither would I.

"It's an interesting way to commit, but shit that must have stung like a bitch." Emmett suddenly announced.

"Emmett, language." Esme scolded him. "A very romantic way to commit, boys. Do you now take Cullen as your surname Jasper?" She asked.

"No, Edward took Whitlock. We spoke about it and came to the decision for him to take mine instead of me taking his." Jasper answered watching as Carlisle's face fell slightly.

"It wasn't done because of the events that happened." I clarified. Jasper shook his head slightly. _'You don't have to explain to him. He's a little hurt but that's because you were his first son. Esme is more upset with not attending and Emmett is growing bored.' _Jasper thought. I knew Esme was hurt. Her thoughts were clear, but Carlisle was blocking his thoughts around me causing me to feel a little uneasy.

"Edward, son, you don't need to explain for choosing to take your mate's name. It's perfectly understandable. Are you still living in the Alps?" Carlisle asked.

"Dude, you have so got to let me come. It must be a blast! I really wanna try snowboarding. You know I would rock at it." Emmett grinned.

"Yes, the Alps are still home. If you can talk Rose into coming I'll give you a race down one of the slopes, but I hardly think you'll rock at it." Jasper smirked sitting back on the sofa.

"Edward, Jasper, before Alice arrives back home tomorrow there is something we need to discuss." Carlisle stated very matter-of-fact. _'You will need to watch Jasper, Edward.' _

"And why is that?" I asked, feeling Jasper begin to tense slightly next to me.

"Alice's mate is human, and does not know that she or we are vampires." My mouth fell open. Yes, I had hoped that she had found her mate but I never thought she would get involved with a human. That was a little dangerous for both of them.

Jasper chuckled beside me. "Human? As in blood pumping, heart breathing human?" Jasper chuckled out trying to contain it.

"Dude that's not the best part. The human is a she." Emmett boomed out. "You two were so fucked up together that you both switched sides to get away from one another."

"Thanks a lot Emmett." Jasper chuckled again.

"Dude, I got no problem with it, open minded and all but Alice and another girl... that is hot." Esme rolled her eyes hearing his comment. "Girl on girl action? Half the males in this town would love to see it."

"I'm sure Rose loves to hear that." Esme reminded him. "Alice will be bringing her around tomorrow sometime, so the human act will have to keep up."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Jasper answered, the corners of his lips twitched slightly. _'I wonder if Alice ever thinks lunch.' _I rolled my eyes at Jasper. _'What?'_

We filled each other in on what had been happening since we last saw one another. Certain things were brushed over no doubt wanting to wait for the atmosphere to settle. Carlisle was still protecting his thoughts around me, which even though I knew he was doing it to avoid any tension, it didn't make me feel any more at ease. It was strange and slightly strained talking to them. They held nothing against us from what I could hear from their thoughts, but it was clear that they were slightly worried about how us meeting Alice again will go. Not to mention us meeting the human girl she has chosen as her mate.

After a few hours of talking and catching up Esme said. "I'm sure you two feel overwhelmed. Edward your old room is ready if you two want some alone time. Its been an intense evening."

"Thank you Esme. We are a little overwhelmed." Jasper answered standing from the sofa and waiting for me. Standing up, his fingers laced through mine as we said our goodbyes for the evening and headed up to the third floor.

Jasper snickered all the way still finding Alice's situation highly amusing. Pushing open the door of my old room, I noticed that Esme had taken it upon herself to buy a bed and kit the room out with whatever we may need during our stay. Closing the door behind me, Jasper burst out laughing.

"A human? She's fucking a human?" He laughed out loud causing me to chuckle. "You know I thought maybe she might have found a toy or something but she has actually chosen a human as her mate."

"I'm sure it's interesting for them. I wonder how she explains the lack of a heartbeat?" I asked as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall.

"Or why her skin is cold and she never eats. Either the girl is dumb or has no sense." He murmured before crashing his lips to mine.

His tongue pushed through into my eagerly awaiting mouth exploring every inch as our tongues brushed against each others. Moaning into the kiss, it was as though we had never kissed before, never tasted one another. Tenderly our lips pressed together as I pushed him back towards the bed. Our lips stayed together as the back of Jasper's legs touched the bed and he laid down. Crawling over him, I rocked my hips against his feeling him begin to harden. Breaking apart from the kiss, I trailed my lips across his jaw, nibbling the strong solid line from one ear to the other. Jasper's unneeded breath came out ragged and labored as his hands slid under the hem of my shirt and ran over my back. Kissing my way down his neck, Jasper moaned out loud and tilted his head back exposing the full column of his neck to me.

My tongue flicked over his Adam's apple before I sucked on it, causing Jasper growl deep in his chest causing it to vibrate against me. Slowly I began to unbutton his shirt revealing his hard muscular but lean chest. Peppering loving kisses down his chest until I reached his left nipple, I dragged my teeth over it causing Jasper to hiss and thrust his hips against mine. His finger's gripped the collar of my shirt as I brought my lips back to his and ground myself harder against his cock.

"Don't rip it." I warned in a moan against his lips. Buttons suddenly flew across the room as Jasper tore my shirt open.

"Oops." He chuckled against my lips as he pushed the remains of my shirt off my shoulders.

Running my hands down his gloriously magnificent form, Jasper's back arched as I palmed him through his jeans. My lips soon followed the same path kissing in a straight line down his chest and over his abs until I reached his belt buckle. Sitting back on my heels in between his thighs, my eyes ran down his body drinking him in. His soft golden curls covered the pillow case. His deep red almost black eyes were hooded and full of desire. Soft full crimson lips were parted slightly as he took in ragged breaths of air. His hard chest looked like it was chiseled out of stone. It was so perfect and well defined with muscle and tattooed with his battle scars.

My fingers touched his lips as his cool breath fanned them. Trailing them down his chest I moaned feeling the dips and hard lines of his muscles. This was something I would never ever get bored of - touching him, letting my fingertips feel every dip, bump and line on his body. Stopping at his belly button, I lightly trailed one finger down his happy trail and stopped at his belt buckle. Watching his chest rise and fall, I smirked seeing him come undone under my touch.

Undoing his belt, I slowly pulled it out through the loops and threw it on the floor creating a light thud. Popping the button on his jeans, I slowly pulled down the zip. "Commando, Jazz?" I purred out as I hooked my thumbs through his jeans. He lifted his ass up off the bed letting me pull them down. Sliding them down his thighs, I moved down the bed taking them with me until he was fully naked.

"One less item of clothing to remove." He smirked out pushing himself up onto his elbows. Slowly, I knelt back on the bed and moved towards him. Jasper put his foot against my chest and shook his head as I trailed my fingers down his calves. "Lose the jeans, darlin'."

Smirking I pushed his foot away and got off the bed, undoing my jeans and pushing them down before crawling my way back up the bed to Jasper. I trailed wet kisses against his hard skin making him tremble and setting him on fire from the inside. Running my tongue up his shaft and loving the feel of every delicious inch against my tongue, I swirled my tongue around his throbbing, sensitive head. I could taste his pre-cum that had gathered there. Jasper moaned out softly as his finger's threaded through my hair and he began thrusting his hips.

_'I love your fucking mouth around my cock.' _Jasper thought as I slowly took him in my mouth.

My lips slid down his scorching flesh grazing my teeth slow against his skin. His cock hit the back of my throat and slid down. I swallowed around him hearing him moan sweetly into the air. Using one hand, I began to slowly play with his balls tugging them ever so slightly and rolling them between my fingers while I continued to hum and swallow with his cock down my throat. Sucking my cheeks in, I sucked back up his length pressing the flat of my tongue against his smooth shaft feeling it pulsate.

"Jesus... Edward." Jasper moaned out, as my tongue flicked against the ridge of his head.

Taking him in my hand, I swirled my tongue around his head letting the tip dip into the slit making Jasper thrust his hips. Blowing gently on the tip, his back arched as he fisted the sheets tightly in his hands. Placing my lips against his sensitive head, I hummed. The vibrations sent him into overdrive as I was suddenly hit with a strong sense of lust, want and need.

Kissing my way down his shaft to the base before licking back up in one quick movement, I blocked out the world around us. The only person I could hear was him. His moans and pants as I took him back in my mouth, his thoughts of blissful cries as I bobbed up and down his cock at a rapid speed.

"Look I just..." Her voice cut through the thick sexual atmosphere in the bedroom stopping all our movements in one go. "Shit...Sorry." The door closed as I released Jasper my mouth flooding with embarrassment.

Rosalie had just walked in on us. We were completely naked on the bed with me nestled in between Jasper's legs sucking him off. I was mortified, and suddenly placed into a position I had never found myself in before. Sure at some point this had happened to every couple in the house, though you think it wouldn't as we had super hearing, but this hadn't happened to me before. Sitting up, I placed my head in my hands wanting the world to open up and swallow me whole.

"Babe? Babe, look at me." Jasper hands started to pull at my wrists forcing me to look at him. "Calm down. So Rose caught us. She walked in to find your lips around my cock. It's not the end of the world, darlin'. I'm sure you have caught Rose and Em fuckin' all over the place before now." He kissed my forehead while releasing a slow stream of calm around me.

"I'm mortified, Jazz. That has never happened... I don't know how to deal with it." Jasper chuckled whilst wrapping his arms around me.

"The joys of livin' alone. Just forget about it. Let's get dressed and see what she wants. Tomorrow we'll take off into the forest, just you and me, where no one is going to come in and spoil the mood." His thumb rubbed against my cheek. "Love you, boo." He kissed my lips gently before climbing off the bed.

_'Cock blocked by Rose, I wonder how many people she has blocked before?' _He thought with a chuckle.

"Maybe everyone? Who knows?" I answered while pulling my jeans back up. "The suitcases are still in the car aren't they?"

"Yeah, hence why we couldn't fuck. Why?" He asked putting his shirt back on.

"That is why." I threw my shirt at Jasper who caught it. "Remember I told you not to rip it?" Jasper chuckled. "It's not funny, Jasper. Not only did she just catch us in that position but now I have to go and see her without my shirt on? That's just great." Jasper continued to chuckle at me.

"Sorry. I didn't think about that when I tore it open. It was in the way and took too long to open. My way was a lot quicker." I shot him a look. "Here, wear mine, I don't give a fuck babe."

Taking his shirt off he handed it to me. He smirked as I put it on and did the buttons up. "It smells of you." I murmured almost to myself.

"You know sometimes I forget just how innocent you can be." He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It suits you. Come on lets get this over with." He took my hand and lead me out of the bedroom door. "Lead the way, darlin'."

* * *

_So the boys have arrive at the Cullen's at long last! If I remember right, the next chapter, the boys will see Alice again..._

_If you haven't seen it yet, I wrote some drabbles for dtav's b'day yesterday. Some nice little, happy, fluffy drabbles, with zero angst in! Go check them out. _

_I also have a new little bunny that will not leave me alone and is dying to come out! So keep your eyes open for Gangsper.  
_

_Hit the review button and show some love, Jen x _


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN/ **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed he last chapter, you all enjoy it so far? I know it can seem a little slow at times, but I do have to remind you it was written as a one shot and not as a multi chapter fic. _

_If you haven't checked out my newest fic, yes another one, The Edge of Love, then please do so. Nothing is being put on hold or forgotten about, the only one that is taking its time is Broken Dreams, its proving just a little hard to write, but the next chapter is in the works. _

_A big thank you to dtav who is doubling up as a prereader/beta while Amy is ill and unable to use the PC for long periods of time, get well soon Amy!_

_Of course, Thanks to the two girls who brought me at the support stacie Auction. Mauralee88 and My Name Is Seren Dipty, the girls joined forces to bid on me and won, they expected some 7 or 8k one shot, what they got was something that is 40k...long winded, much? _

_The prompts were: Angry, Vampire, Sex. _

_This is what I came up with, hope you enjoy it and please remember, THIS WAS WRITTEN AS A ONE SHOT.  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Holding his hand tightly in mine, I walked us down to the second floor and to Rose and Emmett's room. Jasper squeezed my hand and wrapped me in a blanket of calmness as we approached their room. I was thankful for Jasper's gift right now. There were times I hated it though, like when he would tease my emotions when we were out just for his own amusement. _'Forget about what she saw, and chill out.'_

Knocking on the bedroom door, Jasper was close behind me. His chest was touching my back and his breath was fanning the back of my neck while we waited for Rose to come to the door. The door handle clicked as it opened and Rose stood there. She looked down slightly, clearly a little embarrassed.

"You should have knocked before you just walked in. Don't you have any manners?" I asked as we walked in.

"Sorry, I'm...I just forgot. It was a slip on my part." Rose mumbled weakly walking over to the bed and sitting down. "I just wanted to come talk and say sorry for acting the way I did when you two first arrived."

"Go on." Jasper said. His arms were around my waist, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It's been a long time, and you guys just took off. Suddenly, Edward is with Jasper and Alice is pissed. It was confusing for us. Edward, you never said that Jasper was your mate at all during the time he was with Alice. I know, by the way, that you didn't do anything. You carried that pain without sharing it with anyone. And then when it all happened and the aftermath of it all, I was mad. Angry that you two just left the way you did, leaving the rest of us to deal with the mess you both created." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down.

"We left because we had to. We needed to be alone without the hate, the bitterness and pain that Alice was feeling. It wasn't what I really wanted Rose, but I had to go with him. I know you would go anywhere with Emmett, no questions asked. You would pack and leave because he is more important to you than anything else." I answered.

"Yeah, and I understand that. But it was like you just cut the family out all together. You cut me out, and you even cut Em out. I know we have never been the closest Edward, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you and what happens to you. You took so long to call, to check in with us and even when you did it was short and to the point. I don't blame you for leaving and staying away with Jasper. I don't blame you for the life you two live elsewhere, but did every body have to get cut out of your life? Em has been upset over you two. He really has missed you both so much. When we heard you two had settled in the Swiss Alps, he wanted to go find you. The last 24 hours or so he has become so excited to see you. I know I have just made him sound like a child, but it's true. You're his brothers. He missed the male bonding you guys did." She sighed looking at us.

"We never meant it to be so long, Rose. The longer we stayed away, the harder it got. I won't lie to you Rosalie, Edward had to drag me here. I didn't want to come, to come back and see the family and have to deal with all this shit. It's not the peaceful life we normally have. If I'm honest, I was scared that coming here would mean change, change that I didn't want to happen." I ran my fingers across Jasper's forearm as he talked. "You and Em are more then welcome to take the trip to the Alps and visit us."

"Thanks. I'm sure Emmett would love to come." She smiled softly.

"How bad was it when we left?" I asked watching Rose frown. _'Watered down or not?' _She thought, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Not."

"Alice was a nightmare to live with. It's only been the last few months that she has really settled down. She was bitter and angry. She screamed a hell of lot and tore things apart. Emmett and Carlise had to get the rest of your things out fast before she destroyed them. The family was a mess. Esme was worried about the two of you, and Carlisle was playing peace keeper and trying to keep Alice under control. It was tense for a long time. Alice wanted answers, answers she already knew. She said she didn't know that Edward was Jasper's mate. I don't really believe that but..." She shrugged. "Alice threw out threats constantly. The moment Esme or Carlisle spoke about the possibility of you two returning to the family she swore she would burn Edward to the ground and she would go on a mad rampage about how he had taken away what was hers." Jasper hissed, his chest vibrating slightly against my back.

"She was hurting. She loved you, Jasper. She adored you. I can't speak about what she felt but I'm guessing she had her pride dented when Jasper chose you and not her. Then she saw Bella. We were shopping when she had her vision of her. She didn't know when, or where, all she knew was Bella was for her. Six months later we arrived here and well, Alice got a shock." Rose giggled. "In her vision Bella was one of us, but when Alice saw her for the first time she was/is human."

"I can see why that would cause a shock." I answered as Jasper chuckled. _'You're cold and dead and she's warm and alive and food.' _He thought.

"Yeah. Look, I didn't take sides even though I know it looked like it. When you left, I was with her and when you returned tonight I snapped and left. That was only because I was mad at the both of you for staying away. The day you left, Alice needed someone"

"It's fine Rose. We understand. I have missed you, though." Unwrapping Jasper's arms from around me, I walked over to Rose, sat on the bed and wrapped my arm around her. "Sorry for not being in touch sooner." She gave me a hug. _'I'm a bitch and I haven't been the nicest sister in the world to you, but I love you. I can see he makes you very happy.' _I smiled and looked at a shirtless Jasper. "He does."

"I hate one sided convos." Jasper playfully muttered and sat on the other side of Rose. "You missed your twin?"

"Yes. It's nice to have you back. Try not to leave it so long, Twin." She knocked his shoulder playfully while he chuckled.

"I'm going to go see Carlisle. I guess it's time I had a chat with him." Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"Want me to come?" He asked. I shook my head at him with a small smile. "Get the suitcases babe. I don't fancy spending all day shirtless." I smirked at him. _'Though I'm sure you wouldn't mind.' _He thought.

Flashing him a wink, I walked out of Rosalie's room and went in search of Carlisle. Heading towards his study, I took a few unneeded deep breathes trying to calm myself. This was stupid. Carlisle wasn't mad, a little hurt maybe which was understandable, but there was no reason to act as though I was a child about to get reprimanded by his father for misbehaving and disobeying my elders.

_'Come straight in, Edward, I know you're there.' _I heard Carlisle think as got to his door. Turning the handle, I pushed the door open to see him sitting very relaxed behind his desk. A large old, thick book was in front of him, one of his many medical book no doubt. He smiled and waved his hand towards the chair in front, offering me to sit.

"Settling in well?" He asked, closing his book and looking at me.

"Yes, though being in a house with others is a little hard to get use to again." Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure it is. I know you're worried about being here. Not so much seeing Alice again but more being in this room, with me. A fear of disappointment looms around you." He said before adding. "You have no reason to feel that, Edward. I'm a little hurt that you choose Jasper's surname but I'm certainly not disappointed for it. Though the years you have been away have made me feel like that slightly."

"I..." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I was never a Cullen. It was a name I took from you when you turned me. Choosing Jasper's surname felt more real, maybe because what we have feels more solid. It wasn't because I was disgusted by the family for having Alice here and us leaving. It was what I wanted." I reasoned. Carlisle shook his head at me.

"Son, you do not need to explain your actions or reasons. I love you regardless, even if you go by Masen, Cullen or Whitlock. It doesn't matter to me, nor does it to Esme. We only wish you had come home sooner, though. I know you aren't planning on staying." He smiled at me. A warm loving smile that lit up his eyes.

"No, we like the life we have made for ourselves. I wish things had gone differently, that we didn't leave or stay away as long as we have done, but what is past, is past. I can't change that. I'm sorry if I caused any hurt to you or Esme. It was never my intention." Sitting back in the chair, I looked around the office. It was still the same color it had been the last time we lived in Forks.

"Feelings have been hurt, and I guess that goes on both sides. You didn't have to stay away from us as long as you did. This will always be your home and you are welcome here anytime, no matter what may have happened." He sighed and ran his fingertips along the dark wooden desk. "You will have to watch Jasper, Edward. I see his old eating habits have returned."

"Yes, I'm sor-" He raised his hand, stopping me from speaking.

"Do not say sorry for Jasper choosing to feed the way he does. Don't say sorry for not being bothered by it either. I'm not disappointed, Edward, not in anything you have done or chosen to do. Please understand that while I may be disappointed in your length of time away or the union you had that you kept away from me, I am not disappointed in you or Jasper." His voice was calm and collected, laced with love as he spoke.

"You're not?" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

"No. How can I be disappointed in the life you have with Jasper, or the reasoning behind you staying away when I can see just how happy you both are? The constant touching though neither of you are aware of it. It flows so freely between the two of you." He smiled. "Edward understand this, me being disappointed in your time away and not being disappointed in your reasoning behind it are two different things. For me to be disappointed in the life you have would be as though I would sooner see you unhappy and miserable, which I certainly don't want to see."

I smiled relaxing more into the chair. "So Alice and ... ?"

"Bella." He answered.

"Alice and Bella. She has no idea that Alice isn't human?" He shook his head causing me to chuckle softly. "How does that actually work? Surely Bella has noticed?"

"Well, it's not as clean cut as you may think. This is more Alice's place to say but considering you will be meeting Bella today you should know. They aren't together as such, they are more friends at the moment. This is how Alice is getting around the cold skin and unbeating heart. At some point Alice is going to have to tell her though I think she is hoping that by then Bella will have realised that she loves her and therefore won't be bothered by it. So it's important that the human act is kept up to the highest degree when she is in the house and not a word of their relationship being anymore then friendship." Blinking, I wrapped my head around what he had just said.

"And you all go along with it? I'm sorry Carlisle and forgive me for speaking out of turn here, but isn't the family home meant to be one place where we don't have to pretend? Wasn't that one of the key reasons why we live away from the rest of the people in the town? So we can be who we really are and not have to pretend?" I questioned watching him frown.

"Yes, you are right. But surely Alice gets a chance to be with her chosen mate in her own home?" I snorted thinking about how I never received that. How I had to leave the family home to have mine.

"So, what Alice wants she gets? Would it not be better for all parties if Bella was just told the truth? I'm sorry Carlisle but we, Jasper and I, never got that from her. Why should we act 'human' just so she gets that time alone in the family home with her mate?" To my surprise Carlisle sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand that you two have no reason to do it for her. She wouldn't have allowed you the same gratitude if you had stayed. That became very clear when you left, but I ask you and Jasper to do this for us and not for Alice. You two are better than that sort of silly pettiness. I know it is a lot to ask." He clasped his hands together and placed them on his lap whilst looking at me.

"Fine, me and Jasper will play the human act for Alice. Will Alice be arriving on her own or with Bella?" I asked.

"On her own, she will be bringing Bella later." Carlisle answered. "Maybe you two should freshen up before Alice arrives?" He smirked slightly. _'I can't help but notice you are now wearing Jasper's shirt.' _If I could blush there was no doubt my cheeks would be bright red.

Seeing the smirk on him, I got up from the chair with a nod and left the study. Heading back into my old room, I found Jasper laying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed with a slight smile on his lips. Gently closing the door behind me, I walked slowly to the bed and crawled over him. Pressing myself to him, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his heavenly scent. Jasper's arms came around me wrapping themselves tightly around me while he kissed my neck.

"You okay babe?" He asked. I simply nodded and pushed my face deeper into him, wanting to be closer than I already was. "What did Carlisle have to say?"

"That he wishes we would have come home sooner but he isn't disappointed in us." I mumbled into his skin. Jasper chuckled, running his finger up and down my back lightly.

"Even if he was, so what? We're happy and that's all that matters." He whispered in my ear. "Did he mention Alice?" I nodded. "And?"

"Alice and Bella aren't together, together, they're friends." Jasper snickered. "Alice is waiting for the right moment and Carlisle has asked us to keep the human act up and not to say anything regarding Alice's love for Bella. As far as she is concerned, at the moment, they are just friends and nothing more."

"And what did you say?" Lifting my head up, I looked into his deep red eyes.

"I asked why we should keep her secret just so she gets to have time with her mate in the family home, when Alice would never have done that for us. He asked that we rise above it and play along for all parties concerned." Jasper closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"So, just so I am completely clear on this, Bella and Alice aren't actually dating? They are just friends?" He asked whilst opening his eyes. Nodding, Jasper began to chuckle. "But surely they hug and shit? Girls do that sort of thing together, don't they? Surely this girl has twigged that something isn't 'normal' about Alice?" Rolling off him, I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Jasper, what does it matter? Honestly, who cares if she has or hasn't figured out something is wrong?"

"I'm just sayin' that's all." I rolled my eyes, bored of this talk now about _her. _"Why, are you feeling jealous Edward?" He asked. The only reply I could give was a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'm not jealous as such, not of her anyway, more the situation. Play nice for Alice, let Alice have her time, and then you're asking all these questions..." I trailed off feeling his thumb brush against my cheek.

"I know, it doesn't seem fair that we should play nice just for her, after all what did she do for us? Nothing. And I'm only asking because I want to know. I find it amusing that she has to live this life with her mate this way after the trouble she caused us. She could have stepped aside and allowed me to just be with you, but she didn't want that. I believe they call it karma." He chuckled softly. "How about we shoot off a while and have some alone time. The woods look pretty tempting. I'm sure we can find somewhere quite." He purred. His tongue ran out, wetting his lips as his eyes began to darken.

"Like this?" I motioned with my hand towards his bare chest. He got off the bed and pulled his boots on before unzipping the suitcase and pulling out a small bottle of lube and sticking it in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'll shower and change when we get back. Besides, why ruin another shirt?" He opened the large bay windows and held his hand out. "Come with me darlin'."

* * *

_Okay, so a lot of you wondered and alot of you guessed just who the human was...of course it was Bella *snickers*_

_Next up, the boys come face to face with Alice again. _

_You know what to do, hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN/** Hi all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Glad you're all enjoying it. _

_This update was meant to go up yesterday, but my laptop wanted to be retarded and shut down firefox every time I tried. I swear this laptop hates me. _

_A massive thank you to my girl, dtav, who is just fucking amazing right now while Amy is out with a bad shoulder. _

_This was written as a one shot for My Name is Seren Dipty and Mauralee88. They brought this at the support Stacie Auction, and set me three little prompts. Angry, Vampire, and Sex. Easy? What started out as a 7k One Shoot grew to 40k! Not that the girls have minded._

_So please remember when reading this, it was never written to be cut up into chapters...That has been a job and a half! _

_I'm sure most of you know by now that I have once again, recently been flamed for how unbelievable on of my new boys are. Sorry but if SM can write about vampires that sparkle in the sun and don't need coffin's then I can have a gay mob boss and a gay MI6 agent...that, my lovely little flamer, is more believable then vampires. I will say this, if anyone has a problem with something I have written, PM me! Be respectful to authors, who have spent their free time sitting in front of a laptop for hours writting, we don't get paid to do this. _

_Now on with the chapter  
_

* * *

**_EPOV_**

We ran through the forest just as dawn was breaking. The forest was damp with a thin layer of morning dew on the ground. Fresh, clean, crisp air mixed with the scent of the forest smelt heavenly. Guiding Jasper away from the treaty line and any possible smell of the wolves, we ended up deep in the forest. Jasper grabbed my arm and threw me to a nearby tree. My back smacked hard against it causing the bark to crack under the force. I barely had time to register what happened before Jasper was in front of me crushing his hard body against mine as his lips attacked my mouth. A deep growl ripped through Jasper's chest as my fingers dug into his hair pulling it tightly as our kiss became heated.

His fingers fumbled with my belt while still keeping his body pressed impossibly close to mine. Beginning to get frustrated with the buckle, Jasper gripped either side of the buckle and yanked it causing a loud snap to echo through the forest as he snapped the leather apart. I chuckled against his lips and pulled black slightly to see his full red lips parted and his eyes black with lust.

"Couldn't the vampire figure out the belt?" I chuckled.

"Shut up!" Jasper growled as he pushed my jeans down. His lips crashed hard onto mine as I toed off my shoes and kicked off my jeans. "Don't move, stay fucking put." Jasper demanded as he broke the kiss.

Undoing his own jeans, he took out the bottle of lube from his pocket and pushed his jeans half way down his thighs. Coating his hard, thick cock in lube, he gripped the back of my thighs and lifted me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist and locking them in place, he used two slick fingers to push into me. He began thrusting them in and out of me as his cock twitched and throbbed near my entrance. Moaning loudly, Jasper's mouth nipped and sucked against my neck. I tilted my head back against the tree as I became lost in the sensation. Suddenly, Jasper's fingers disappeared before he thrust sharply into me not stopping until he was fully seated. Crying out loudly, I felt him buried deep within me. He began thrusting hard. His lips crashed harder onto mine, invading my mouth with his tongue in an almost dominating way.

His teeth grazed down my neck, scraping his razor sharp teeth down my heated fresh. Our moans and grunts filled the forest as his pace became faster and more forceful. His fingers dug deep into my hips keeping me locked in place against the tree. I moved my hands from his shoulders and weaved them through his hair. Gripping fist fulls of it, I yanked it hard pulling his head back and exposing his neck to me. Jasper let out a deep rumbling growl that vibrated in his chest as I kept my grip in place and attacked his neck. Sucking and kiss the hard, almost marble like skin, I resisted the temptation to sink my teeth into him.

The urge to bite him washed over me as his powerful thrusts drove me closer and closer to the edge. I heard a tear of fabric as Jasper tore my shirt open. A ripple of pleasure ripped through me as our bare chests touched. My cock throbbed with need trapped between our stomachs creating a wonderful friction. Breathing hard, I rocked my hips against his thrusts wanting to create more friction between us. A sharp thrust as he pulled my hips down caused me to cry his name out loud as he hit my sweet spot.

"I'm close babe...Please." I moaned out. Jasper smiled and shook his head at me.

"Tell me what you want...tell me what you want me to do?" Jasper panted out never missing a beat of his powerful thrusts.

"Choke me...please." I pleaded with him, wanting to feel his hand crushing against my wind pipe. Jasper's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he hissed out loud as I spoke.

I didn't have to ask again as Jasper removed his right hand off my hip and brought his forearm against my throat. I moaned as I felt him gently press against my throat, teasing me that little bit longer until he was ready. He knew the moment he crushed my wind pipe I would come completely undone.

His eyes stayed locked onto mine as his thrusts became more frantic and harder. My body shook as I felt my orgasm just pulsing at the edges of me, so close but yet so far. _'I fuckin' love you.' _Jasper thought as he pushed his forearm hard against my throat.

A strangled, crushing cry left my lips as he pressed harder pushing me over the edge. My body tensed up as my orgasm gripped me tightly. Arching my back off the tree, I came hard covering both our stomachs in my cum. Jasper groaned as my body tightened up around him pushing him to the edge.

"Fuck...Edward." He cried out, throwing his head back as he came deep inside of me. He moved his forearm off my throat and rested his forehead against my shoulder whilst breathing hard. His cool breath fanned my heated skin as we both came down from our high. Unlocking my legs from around his waist, Jasper slowly pulled out of me causing me to whimper at the loss and he lowered me back to the floor.

We stayed close to each other, holding one another, as our unneeded breath returned to normal. His thumb stroked my cheek as he smiled sweetly at me showing off his dimples as his eyes lightened and filled with love that shone in them.

"I love you." He murmured to me just before he brushed his lips gently to mine in a sweet cherishing kiss.

"I love you too, though this destroying clothes is going to have to stop." I teased, taking note of the ripped shirt and snapped belt. Jasper chuckled and moved away from me pulling his jeans up and tossing me mine that were now covered in dirt off the forest floor.

"They get in the way. I have you told before, it's much faster this way then carefully removing the items. I would have thought you would have learned this by now after forty years together." He smirked watching as I pulled my jeans back on and pulled the now snapped belt out of the loops and tossed it into the woods. "Besides, you'll find that was my shirt this time and not yours."

"So it was." I took off the ripped shirt and wiped my stomach before throwing it to Jasper. He frowned looking at the shirt before wiping his own stomach.

"I liked that shirt as well." He muttered whilst sticking it into his back pocket, leaving half of it hanging down his leg. Chuckling, I looked at him pouting over his torn shirt. He looked sexy as fuck right now. His hair was a complete mess from me tugging it roughly. His arms were folded across his hard chest showing his defined muscles even more, and his full lips were sticking out even more then normal.

Biting back a chuckle, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to me. Unable to stop myself I said, "Well maybe next time you'll think before you begin tearing bits of clothing off."

"Fucker." Jasper playfully muttered as he took hold of my hand. "I guess we'd better head back and get changed before we meet Alice. I can't see that our current look will do us any favors." He chuckled, "Though I am enjoying the view, even if..." He trailed off running his hand through my hair and pulling out a small piece of bark. "You have bits of wood in your hair."

Running back through the forest and towards the house, I began to feel uneasy. That nervous ball off energy started to make its presence known in the pit of my stomach the closer we got to the house. Slowing my run down, Jasper laced his fingers through mine giving them a reassuring squeeze. Coming through the woods to the side of the house, we scaled the side and climbed into my old bedroom.

We didn't speak as we showered and changed into some clean clothes. The atmosphere in the house was shifting, putting Jasper on edge. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to feel it. With Alice's arrival due any minute, it seemed that everyone was slightly tense. This was going to be uncomfortable no matter what anyone said. The fact remained the same -Jasper had been her mate when he met me. Yes, things have changed and Alice is happy and she has found her new mate, but it would be stupid to think that it would be all hugs and smiles when we first saw one another.

"You ready?" I asked Jasper who had taken to pacing the floor. Turning his head to look at me, he flashed a weak smile and nodded his head. "Let's go see her then." Walking towards him, I took hold of his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

Alice's voice could be heard through the house as she talked with the family. It was weird to hear her voice again. To hear her laugh and joke with the others when the last time I had spoken to her or heard her voice it had been full of hatred and venom. Making our way through the house, we entered the kitchen to see the rest of the family gathered in there. Everyone stopped as we walked in and all eyes turned to us. That uneasy feeling returned once more as the atmosphere in the room became almost eerie.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice." He prompted her. Jasper's grip on my hand tightened slightly as Alice turned to look at us. She took a deep, unneeded breath as she flicked her eyes from me to Jasper.

"Did you have a good trip?" She asked. "You both look well." The nice pleasantries played off from her as though she were reading them off a cue card.

"Yes. Are you well?" Jasper asked, keeping his voice level and showing no emotion. She nodded simply and flashed a small smile that looked strained.

"Maybe we should leave you three alone to talk. We'll be in the living room." Esme motioned the family to leave.

Watching them walk out the room and close the door behind them, I wanted to laugh. The door being closed would make no difference. They would hear just as well with it closed as they would with it opened and them being in the room.

"Are you keeping well?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"You can drop the act now Al. We all know you're not this happy about us being here. So come on, spit it out." Jasper demanded taking Alice by surprise.

"I don't know what you're on about." She calmly said sitting herself down on the breakfast bar stool.

"Don't play dumb. You honestly expect me to believe that you have nothing to say? After the way we left? The hatred you showed and continued to show? How you wanted to burn Edward to ashes? You have things you want to say, so say them." Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath at hearing Jasper's words.

"What would you like me to say? I hate you both? Yes I do. That I wanted Edward to burn? Yes I did. That I will never forgive either you? Well that's true, because I won't. How can I forgive you both? Jazz, you were my mate. You were mine, not his but mine, and yet you went to him. You chose him over me and I can't forgive you for that." She snapped.

"I was never yours! You begged, you pleaded and you played your emotions on me to stay with you when you knew I was meant to be with Edward. I never wanted to hurt you, but you left me no choice. You would sooner of had me be unhappy just to please you. How was that fair? I chose to be with my mate, Alice. What would you have sooner had me do? Stay with you, be unhappy and in pain until you met Bella?" He almost growled out.

"Bella has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it." She screamed back at him.

"So that's a yes then. You selfish bitch." Alice gasped hearing Jasper call her that. It was unlike him to use words like that to a woman. It took me slightly by surprise. "You can hate me. You can call me every name under the sun Alice, but if it was the other way around I wouldn't have stood in your way."

"Really? Did you even care for me? Did you even love me? All those times we made love, did any of it mean anything to you?" She choked out. If Alice could cry there was no doubt that the tears would be falling down her cheeks.

"Of course I cared. I did love you, and yes it meant something to me back then." Jasper sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It still means something to me now, Jazz." She cried out in a whisper.

"How can it? How can you honestly stand there and tell me it _still _means something to you? You have Bella. What we had is in the past. It's done. It's long gone. We both have moved on." His voice was still strained as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"The past still fucking hurts Jazz. Do you have any idea how I felt to know that you were fucking him and not me? That you wouldn't touch me but you would him? That fucking hurt, it still does." The anger flashed in her eyes as she looked towards me.

"I never touched him! The whole time we were together I never did anything with him. Will you get a grip on yourself? The only thing I ever did was kiss him, and that was the day we left. We're going around in circles here." Jasper ran a hand over his face.

"Alice...You can't sill be mad over what happened. It was a long time ago and as far as we are aware, you are happy now." Alice glared at me while I spoke.

"I am happy now, not that it has anything to do with you." She spat. "If you think I'm about to hug you both and tell you how happy I am then you're wrong."

"No, I never thought that. I at least thought we could be civil about this. Maybe talk it out and clear the air. After all, _we _have all moved on." I tried to reason with her. _'You're wasting your time, babe. She isn't listening and just wants to stay in this bitter mood.' _Jasper thought as he leaned back against the counter top.

"Not a chance. After what you caused, you're lucky you're still standing." Alice seethed. Jasper hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"So, you would sooner the family maintain this rift?" I asked, watching as Jasper was tensing up.

"You mean my family? They have been fine for the last forty years." She pulled herself off the high bar stool, her feet lightly touching the floor. "I can keep my pretense up and play happy families. You two will be gone in less then two days and it will be another forty years until we see you again."

"At least we can say we tried to mend the rift." Alice snorted at my words.

"I'm sure Carlisle is pleased over you trying." She muttered as she left the kitchen.

Jasper let out a long sigh and looked at me. "Well, this was really worth the fucking trip here."

"We did what we came here to do. If she can't move past it and wants to lie to the family over it, then fine. We'll leave soon enough." Jasper touched my back as I placed my elbows on the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to leave here this time on better terms with them." I shrugged and ran my hands through my hair.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered out.

"Yeah it does. It matters a lot to you, babe, don't lie to me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Alice is the bitter one here, not us. We tried. Next time, we invite them to us without Alice." He murmured against my neck.

Nodding, I rested my head back against his shoulder and relaxed into his touch. Unmoving, we stayed still together like this relaxing into one another. Alice's outburst had ruined any hope of us being able to leave on friendly terms with the whole family. Coming back to visit the family would now be nearly impossible with her around. The last thing I wanted was to have to come back here and deal with this time and time again.

We finally moved from the kitchen and went outside into the back garden. Sitting on the grass, I turned my head up towards the sun and closed my eyes feeling the warm rays of light gently warm my cold skin. The peaceful silence made it feel as though everything was just a dream. The slanging match with Alice, the uncomfortable feeling of knowing that despite what has happened and just taken place, we were going to have to play nice and keep the human act up for Alice. I certainly didn't want to, not after her little display in the kitchen.

Why should we do that for her? She has made it known that she isn't willing to be civil over the matter, even though she has told Carlisle that it's all in the past. I wasn't expecting her to be full of forgiveness, but I was expecting her to be able to admit that it's all in the past and that everyone is now happy. Surely she is happy with her new mate? Though the thought that she has to just be her friend and nothing more, is rather amusing.

After a while, Emmett came outside and joined us. It was fun to laugh and talk with him and it made me realize that I had missed him more then I was willing to let on. We chatted and wrestled with him, laughing as Jasper beat him three to two. Emmett moaned over the fact that Jasper was using his past experience in combat battles to his advantage. It was fun to watch knowing that it wouldn't end fairly before one gave up. Wrestling with Jasper was more of an ongoing thing. He was the best fighter in the family but being able to read his thoughts seconds before he made the move put me at an advantage. It also left us continually going until one admitted defeat and gave up.

Me and Emmett were setting up to go when Esme appeared. Smiling happily she, walked over to Jasper and placed an arm on his shoulder. Jasper turned his head slightly to her and grinned feeling her happy emotions at having the family back together again.

"Boys, Bella will be arriving in a few minutes."

"Can it wait? I'm just about to beat Eddie?" Emmett whined

"Ha, you wish. I've already seen your intended moves Emmett and it would have been over in seconds." I smirked at him. "Look at it this way, at least you didn't get beat by me as well."

"I'm so having this match before you two leave." He grinned while straighting himself up. "How exactly how are you and Jasper meant to be introduced to Bella?" Emmett asked. Jasper and I looked at Esme as this was something we hadn't been told.

"Umm, I think Alice is claiming that Edward is Carlisle's nephew and Jasper is his partner." She explained.

"And the human is that thick?" Jasper asked making Emmett chuckle. "Come on, she must be."

"Dude, with how Alice looks at her she must have sensed that Alice was interested in more then just friendship." Emmett said.

"That's enough boys. She will be here in a minute so let's go inside now, please." She gave Jasper a slight squeeze before walking back into the house.

Lacing my fingers through Jasper's I whispered, "Are you thirsty?" He shook his head and looked at me. _'I'm not about to go and have a snack, darlin'.' _I shrugged my shoulders at him getting a sweet smile in response.

Walking into the house, we made our way into the living room and our human act was already place. The odd itch or flick of the hair, and the shifting on the chair every few minutes. I wondered how often they had to play this act in their own home. The sound of a old, more than likely beaten down truck could be heard coming down the long winding driveway. Alice was almost bouncing on the spot, her hand poised on the door handle ready to open it. Jasper chuckled next to me. _'Oh yeah, that looks really human.' _He thought. I nodded my head in agreement as Alice opened the door. The truck wasn't even outside yet and already Alice was there and waiting.

After a few more seconds, the truck came to halt making a god awful sound as the engine was cut. "You always know." The timid voice hit our ears followed by Alice's giggle.

"I can hear that thing a mile away." Alice responded. _Well at least she wasn't lying there,_ I thought to myself. "Come, I have Carlisle's nephew and partner for you two meet."

A few seconds later Alice appeared with Bella. She was a rather plain looking girl with dull brown hair and brown eyes. My throat began burn as she moved closer into the room. Her scent was so sweet and strong, and my mouth filled with venom. I began to think of her warm blood filling my mouth as my teeth sank into the prominent throbbing vein in her neck. The monster within me began to stir encouraging me to make a move, to take her and drain her blood from here. Alice closed the door creating a draft and bringing Bella's scent full force at me clouding my head as the monster within me roared.

I heard a gasp as the monster took control. Slapping Jasper's hand away, I ran towards Bella before anyone could stop me. Before I could even think about it, my teeth had sunk into her delicate flesh letting the warmth of her sweet blood fill my mouth. My grip around her body tightened, like a cast iron grip, keeping her thrashing body in place as her blood filled me. Arms came around me and began to pull me away from her. Voices filled my head as I began to thrash and push back against them wanting to continue my feast.

I felt myself being dragged outside. The fresh air cleared my head as I came back to my senses. Jasper and Emmett had me pinned back unable to move as wave after wave of calm washed over me. Looking at Jasper, I saw his eyes were black and his jaw was set. His chest was unmoving as he held his breath. Emmett looked at me with a sympathetic look. He could hardly judge me for attacking as he, himself, had been guilty of that. Then, the realisation of what I had done set in.

"You can let me go. I'm not going to go after her." I rasped out, still tasting her sweet blood on my tongue. Emmett looked at Jasper who gave him a nod.

"Emmett, go inside and see what's happening. I'll stay here with Edward." Jasper's eyes never left mine as he spoke. His black eyes faded to red as Emmett let go of me. Jasper kept ahold of me, smirking slightly as Emmett walked back into the house.

"Jasper I.." I was cut short by his lips crashing on to mine. Taken aback slightly by his sudden attack, it took me a moment to kiss him back. Breaking apart from the kiss, Jasper smiled against my lips. "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Fuck, no. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Sure I have seen you hunt humans before, but not like that. That turned me on." The excitement was dancing in his eyes.

"Turned you on?" I was stunned by his words, and in complete disbelief that he had found it a turn on.

"Hell yes! Babe, you were so raw, so animalistic, completely taken over by your own natural instincts. You moved so fast, took her down so precisely, like a skilled hunter able to kill at any given second." His thumb wiped the corner of my mouth before he licked it with a hum. "Shit, she tastes nice."

"I don't know what came over me. Her scent drove me crazy. The moment the door closed it was too much and I couldn't stop myself." Sitting down on the floor, I let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't going to end well. I dreaded to think how Alice was going to react now that I had attempted to kill her mate.

"You know, you could have given me the heads up that you planned to kill her. We could have figured out a better plan then to do it in front of the whole family." He joked, nudging my shoulder.

"I never planned it. It just happened." I mumbled out, feeling like crap for attacking her. "You're meant to be the one who is crap around humans, not me." Jasper chuckled.

"Yes well, I think you changed that today, darlin'. Jesus, I couldn't have stopped you if I tried. Your blood lust suddenly shot up and you were gone before I could even grab you." Jasper took ahold of my hand. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You only did what we are created to do. All of us are guilty though Carlisle reckons he isn't. I find it very hard to believe that he didn't screw up at least once in his newborn years."

"Dude, Alice is gonna kill you." Emmett announced as he joined us back outside. "Good news is, you didn't drain her. Bad news is, she has lost far to much blood for Carlisle to do anything other then let the change happen." He sat down on the other side of me.

"Well, at least you did her a favor. She won't have to pretend now." Jasper said smirking.

"Yeah, but Alice is gonna kill Edward for this. She is going nuts in there. If I were you two, I would leave." Emmett looked almost scared as he spoke and Jasper chuckled. "Dude, I'm not joking. She is in a rage. She may only be four foot nothing, but shit is she scary."

"Let her come and try it. We're not leaving." Jasper spoke with conviction while looking at the kitchen door. Alice's voice was becoming louder and louder as she moved through the house. Jasper began to hiss hearing her threats towards me. Jasper's eyes became fixed on the door as his body began to tense. He was readying himself for the moment she came through the door.

"Emmett, grab her." Rosalie yelled as Alice came storming through the back door. Getting to our feet, Jasper stood protectively in front of me as Emmett grabbed ahold of Alice.

"I hate you!" She screamed at me, pushing against Emmett's strong grip. "Let me go, you great big baboon."

"Alice, calm down." Carlisle spoke with authority as if he were speaking to misbehaving child. "There will be no violence."

"No there won't be, because he will be fucking destroyed." She screamed as she continued to thrash against Emmett. "Why? Wasn't taking Jasper away from me enough for you that you had to take Bella, too?" She sobbed out.

"She's not dead, Alice...well not in that sense anyway." I said as I moved from behind Jasper. "I'm sorry I attacked her, but surely this is better then the current situation?"

"She doesn't know. You had no right to do what you did, no right." She screamed almost painfully at me. "She isn't ready for this...this life. You just had to destroy it, didn't you? I hate you! Why did you even come back? No one wants you, or him, here."

"Edward did you a favor. You should be thanking him." Jasper snapped back.

Of course I regretted attacking Bella. As much as I loathed her for how she had been acting and continued to act towards us, I never set out to hurt her or Bella. It just happened, though I hardly think Alice is about to believe me on that account. I'm sure Bella will be slightly freaked when she wakes from her transformation. But, once the dust settles and Bella has gotten over her newborn years, they will be happy together.

* * *

_You know what to do, hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN/**Hi all. Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, glad your all enjoying it. _

_A massive thank you to dtav and Ealasiad77 for all their hard work on sorting out my nasty grammar. You girls rock my world, hearts to you both. _

_Updates on some of my other fics. Both the next chapter of Secrets and Lies and The Edge of Love are now with dtav, so they will be updated ASAP. _

_I have to say thank you to my wonderful friends on ffn. It was my birthday sunday just gone, and I was completely blown away by the one shots and outtakes that were written for me. All of them are in my faves if you want to check them out. _

_Of course, the biggest thank you goes to My Name is Seren Dipty and Mauralee88 who brought me at the surport Stacie Auction for an insane amount of money. They're the soul reason this baby was born and the soul reason why I now have a vamp fic in my collection. _

_Their prompts were: Angry, Vampire, Sex. _

_This is what I came up with. Please remember this was written as a one shot that turned into being over 40k...long winded much?  
_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Carlisle placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, Bella needs you right now. Go and be with her." Alice didn't move. Her eyes stayed locked on Jasper and me. "Emmett, take Alice to Bella."

Emmett dragged Alice back inside the house. Carlisle stood there staring at us. His thoughts were blocked around me and no doubt he was disappointed in the events that had taken place. I had royally fucked up by attacking Bella, imposing this life onto her without her knowledge or say so. She would be waking up to a world that she never knew existed, a world where horror stories come from.

She wouldn't be able to be around her family. They would have to think of some story as to where she had suddenly disappeared to. And, not to mention, I had just broken the treaty with the wolves. A war would no doubt break out once they found out what had happened. My family's lives would now be in danger all because I couldn't control myself.

Groaning, I dropped onto the grass and rested my forearms on my knees with my head down. I had caused a great big mess. I wanted to blame someone else for it like Alice for her actions, or Bella for her singing to me and driving me to attack her, but I couldn't. The only person I could blame was myself. Even Jasper, who had such low self control when it came to humans, had managed not to attack her.

"Jasper?" I heard Esme's voice, but I didn't bother to look up. I hadn't even realised she had been outside during this. "Why don't you go and hunt with Carlisle, and leave me with Edward for a few minutes."

I felt Jasper's hand run through my hair. _'I won't be long, okay? Love you, darlin',' _he thought whilst giving my hair a gentle tug.

"Okay," I mumbled out, keeping my head down. I felt the breeze as Jasper took off running. Letting out a small sigh, Esme sat down next to me and wrapped her arm over my shoulder pulling me to her. Turning my head into her, she wrapped her other other arm around me and held me close to her.

"No one blames you, Edward. It couldn't be helped. Alice knew the risk she was taking by bringing Bella here. Most vampires find it hard to resist their singer," she whispered in my ear. "Pay no attention to what Alice said. You and Jasper are always welcome here. This is your home."

"Esme, Alice hates us even more so now. I never meant to cause Alice any trouble by coming here. Maybe we should have stayed away." I mumbled, pulling out of the hug.

"No, you shouldn't have. Edward, we were your family before Alice and Jasper arrived. We know you never meant to do this. Carlisle knows this as well. I know you are now worried what he thinks but, unfortunately, this is the price that is paid for having humans around vampires. Once Bella is turned and has gotten over the fact that she isn't human anymore, her and Alice will click and they will be happy. This is just a set back," she told me softly.

"I tried to kill her. I wanted to kill her. If Emmett and Jasper hadn't been there, I would have killed her." Esme squeezed my arm slightly.

"Then be thankful they were there. I know Jasper doesn't really want to be here, and is only here because of you, but he wouldn't allow you to cause trouble in the family if he could help it," she stated.

"That's not true, he does." I defended him. Esme looked at me questioningly. "Okay, you're right, he doesn't but he came with the hope that maybe things would be different when we got here." I shrugged. "But they're not. Alice made that clear and she is, or was, keeping up the friendly act for your and Carlisle's sake."

"I thought as much. Edward, just because Alice doesn't want you here doesn't mean that's how we all feel. I have always and will always look at you like my son." Esme gave me another hug, one I was thankful for.

"Edward, Jasper is waiting for you." Carlisle spoke as he came through the forest and back into the garden. "He seems a little stressed with the events of today. You're the best one to calm him down." Nodding, I got up off the grass and smiled at Esme.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for this." He waved his hand at me.

"Edward, as much as this has been an unfortunate event, it's always nice to welcome a new daughter into the family. Go find your husband before he crosses the treaty line. The wolves don't know about today's events, and I would like it to stay that way for now." Carlisle said with a small smile as I passed him.

Running off into the woods, I tried to push away the nightmare I had caused from my mind. There was no telling how Bella would act once she woke up from her changes. Newborn's could be unpredictable at best. Her blood lust could cause the family problems and how Alice acted could have a great impact on her. They would have to move out of Forks, as there was no way they could stay here and keep the treaty intact. Even if the family stayed and Alice and Bella left, the wolves would grow suspicious once they heard that one student had suddenly gone missing along with Alice.

Picking up Jasper's scent, I raced through the forest getting closer and closer to the treaty line. Smelling the wolves close by made the realisation that he may have crossed over begin to sit even more uneasily in me. I came to a sudden halt as I caught a glimpse of Jasper's thoughts.

_'Well hello. You really are easy on the eyes.' _It was as if I became frozen to the spot, unable to move forward, as my mind became flooded with his thoughts. _'Tanned, muscular, smells of dog though, but I definitely give a ten for that ass in those jeans.' _

Anger ripped through me hearing his thoughts of another. He was somewhere in the woods looking at someone else and admiring him? Even worse, it's a fucking dog! I took off again following his thoughts.

_'That's it, bend down a little more... perfect.'_

_'How I wouldn't mind running my tongue over those abs.'_

_'Free show! Free show! That's it, baby, remove the jeans and let me take a good look at what's on offer.'_

Growling, I slammed into the tree that Jasper was currently sitting in causing it to come crashing down along with a surprised looking Jasper. As he hit the floor, I grabbed him by the throat and threw him crashing him into another tree. The bark snapped and toppled onto Jasper who quickly pushed it off with a low warning growl.

"What the fuck was that about?" I demanded, getting ready to attack him again.

"What? You just knocked me out of a fucking tree and then threw me into another one for no fucking reason! I'm warning you, Edward, back the fuck off. I don't want to hurt you." He growled out. I almost laughed at the sheer stupidity of what he had just said.

"Hurt me? Fucking hurt me? You wouldn't mind your tongue over some mutt's fucking abs. You wanted to have a good look at what's on offer? That already fucking hurt me." His face suddenly calmed as the realisation of him being caught out washed over him.

"You heard that, then?" he asked weakly whilst looking down at the floor.

"I heard it all right. Just like I heard your thoughts over the sales guy when we rented the car. Tell me, why you are doing this? Why are you are suddenly checking out others?" I demanded at him. "Do you have any fucking idea how much it fucking hurts me to hear those thoughts? How much it pains me to think you're not satisfied with me?" Jasper looked up and nodded his head at me letting out a sigh.

"And that's all it is, Edward, me looking at the menu. I would never leave you, you know that, and I am more than satisfied with you. Edward look, I'm sorry you heard that but I was only looking. Please don't feel this way towards me. You know me better than this." He pleaded with me.

"Do I? Really? Because right now I don't think I do or maybe you have forgotten who you fucking belong to." I seethed out while moving towards him. Grabbing ahold of his hand, I pulled him through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked letting me drag him along.

"You'll see. You won't ever fucking forget who you belong to when I am finished." I growled out as we broke through the threes and into a small clearing, almost like a meadow. _'You angry is very sexy. Fuck babe, I'm getting turned on with all your growling and snapping, do it again.' _

"Shut up, Jasper!" I growled out, in no mood for his silly antics. _'Jesus, Edward, I think I may cum in my pants right fucking now.'_

Throwing him across the grass in the meadow, Jasper chuckled as he slid across on his front. Moving quickly towards him, I grabbed the back of his jeans and pulled him up onto his knees. Putting my hand in his pocket, I felt the small bottle of lube he always seemed to carry with him. Seeing it caused a sudden surge of anger to wash over me again. Gripping the back of his hair, I pulled his head back.

"Were you planning on using this with that mutt?" I spat at him through gritted teeth.

"No, never. Only for you, always for you." He whispered out breathlessly.

"Stay." I demanded whilst undoing his jeans and yanking them down. Nudging his knees further apart, I clicked open the bottle of lube and poured it in the crack of his ass making him shudder slightly.

Pushing two fingers into him, Jasper cried out as I forcefully thrust them into him before adding a third. He began to moan and rock his hips back against me. All the time his thoughts from before circled my head, constantly going around and around as though they were stuck on a loop. He murmured my name and words of love, making me snort loudly at him. I didn't want to hear his words of love, I didn't even want to hear him say my name. I wanted him to remember just who he belonged to.

"Edward..." Jasper whimpered out as I removed my fingers from him and undid my jeans.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear your voice right now, Jasper." Coating my hard cock in lube, I rammed into him hard making him yelp slightly and drop onto his forearms.

His moans filled the the meadow as I thrust into him hard wanting him to know, to remember, he was mine and no one else's. Gripping his hips almost painfully hard, I began to bring them back to meet my hard, fast thrusts. Jasper's hands dug into the grass pulling it out and fisting large lumps of soil as my thrusts became faster and faster. I wanted to enjoy the feeling of fucking him. I wanted to moan out and tell him that I loved him. I wanted to tell him how much I loved being in him, feeling him so tightly snuggled around my cock, but I couldn't. His thoughts of _him _angered me making me want to forget that I was enjoying this and just stay mad at him.

"Fuck... Edward... harder." Jasper screamed out at me.

Complying with his wishes, I thrust harder into him past any human speed or force. Jasper changed position slightly. Dropping down off his elbows, Jasper had his face and shoulders pressed into the grass giving him better access to his throbbing cock and a new angle to his sweet spot. I wasn't about to let him pleasure himself while we fucked. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I pulled him up so his back was pressed flushed with my chest.

"Don't fucking touch yourself" I growled out, feeling my own release coming. Jasper moaned out in frustration as I continued to thrust faster and harder into him.

Pulling on his hair, I tilted his head to the side and kissed his neck, softly. Opening my mouth, I ran my razor sharp teeth across his skin making him moan out in delight. Smiling against his skin, I opened my mouth again and sunk my teeth into his neck, hard. Jasper cried out in pain as my teeth stayed on his neck, marking him once again, claiming him as mine once more. As my venom stung in the wound, I sunk my teeth deeper into him and thrust even harder hitting his sweet spot.

Screaming out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Jasper came hard. His body tensed up as he was overcome with his orgasm tightening up around me and pushing me closer to and then over the edge. With a final thrust and muffled grunt, I came hard deep within him letting the waves of pleasure and release wash over me before I let go of his neck and pulled out of him.

Pulling my jeans back up, I looked at Jasper. His faced was screwed up in pain as he held his neck. He hadn't even moved or made any attempt to pull his jeans back up. I should have felt bad knowing I had hurt him, that I had bit him. We both knew how much it stung. The last time we marked each other it had stung and itched for a while as the venom burned in our skin permanently marking us. Jasper was in pain, pain I had placed on him. He had enough of my venom in that wound to make him never forget who he belonged to.

Jasper's eyes were wide and full of disbelief and shock at what I had just done. Holding his throat as though it would somehow ease the pain, he went to speak but couldn't form the words. His mouth opened and closed as I looked at him, he almost looked broken having another scar added to the many that covered his body.

"Get dressed Jasper, unless you plan on finishing off with that _mutt." _I seethed at him walking through the meadow and breaking out into a run back towards the house.

Running faster and faster, I tried to get away from the feelings that were starting to stir. I didn't want to think about, or to have to face, the harsh reality of my actions and what I swore I would never do. As I neared the house, I realised that being there wasn't where I wanted to be. Changing course, I ran towards the mountains on the very outskirts of town. Climbing onto the top of the mountain that was covered in snow, I sat down in front of a rock and buried my head in my hands.

His eyes, the sheer look of disbelief that I bit him the way I did, will haunt me forever. In all the years we had been together, we had only ever bit each other once. I swore to him that I would never, ever bite him, that I wouldn't add another scar to his body other than that one on his hip, yet I broke that promise. My anger took over, got out of hand and caused me to bite him hard. To sink my teeth so deep into his skin, to keep it there while he screamed in pain as my venom burned him. I never meant to hurt him like that.

How could I do it? Knowing the hang up he had over them, I still had added another one just to reclaim him, to make him remember who he belonged to. I didn't have to bite him as hard as I did, to sink my teeth further into his skin and push more of my venom in him. I should have stopped when he cried out clearly in pain. That should have made me let go, but I carried on. Knowing, hearing he was in pain yet I still continued to sink my teeth deeper and deeper into his neck until I came. How is he going to forgive me for that? He looked so hurt, so broken, almost as though he thought I didn't trust him.

Which I did. Of course I did. I knew Jasper inside and out. I knew he would never go anywhere near another man. He was a flirt. He liked to window shop, but he never did anything more than that. It was just those thoughts... hearing them. They were so detailed, so full of lust and towards some dog. It was just that one step too far and I lost it. Yes, I planned to remark him, but never like that. A quick bite, hardly breaking his skin, had been my plan but once I started it I just couldn't stop. I was hurting, in pain over hearing his thoughts, feeling unloved and as though he was bored with me. These feelings made me feel like I wanted to hurt him. What I wanted was for him to feel just a fraction of the pain he had made me feel today.

Time dragged on as I stayed in the exact same spot I arrived in. It grew dark and my internal battle continued raging on inside of me, convincing myself that I had broken what we had. I wondered if he wondered where I was, if he even gave a shit about me right now while he nursed his new wound. Probably not. He would be angry, and pissed off at me for going as far as I did. Angry at me for remarking him without his permission. Would he have just taken off and headed back home wanting some space between us, and giving himself some time to think about everything and wanting to discuss this once we both arrived home?

Should I just head back home? Go back to our life and hope he is there? But what if he wasn't? What if he had decided to go elsewhere? What if he wanted to stay away from me for weeks, months, even years before returning to talk? It wasn't as though we were short of time. The beauty of living forever was that we always had time, and in eternity time meant nothing. A week can feel like a day or a month can feel like a lifetime. Whichever way time went, the events of the past would be crystal clear even if we went twenty years or more before we decided to talk about it. Nothing would fade or become untrue. I wasn't sure if our memory was a gift or a curse.

I knew it grew light again, yet my head stayed down buried in my arms as the early morning birds began to chirp. I still hadn't moved. My body was like a living stone. It had become frozen in one spot, left to be with the thoughts that tore me apart inside. I wanted to cry. So desperately I wanted to feel the warm salty tears run down my face as I wept for my love, but those tears would never come. The comfort that comes with them would remain out of my reach. It grew dark again and this living stone still remained in the same position. My legs were pulled up, knees under my chin, my arms wrapped over the top of my knees with my head down, buried in them. I would remain like this until I decided what I was going to do.

Should I head back to the Cullen's? See if Jasper is there and risk the disappointment that he hasn't stuck around for me, or just head home and again face the risk of disappointment? Part of me wished I had never run out of the meadow, that I had said my sorry's to Jasper for hurting him the way I did, or at the very least just headed back to the house and dealt with Alice and her anger towards me for attacking Bella. He would have at least gone there, wouldn't he? The sun came up again as I realised it had been almost three days since I last saw Jasper.

My cold, dead, un-beating heart ached for him. My body yearned to feel his touch, to hold him in my arms and feel him close to me. We had never been apart for this length of time before. Since we got together it had only ever been hours here and there, never days away from one another. I needed to touch him, to feel him so bad, to run my fingers through his hair and breath in his scent. The other half of me was missing. I felt incomplete and lost without him there by my side where he had been for the last forty years.

Darkness began to set in as I heard movements on the mountain, yet my position remained the same. Passing off the noise as just some animal moving around, I could hear it coming a little closer before sensing my danger and going again. That thought brought on the reminder that I did need to hunt at some point, though the thought of feeding made me feel sick.

"Edward?" His voice, rough and slightly shaky, broke through my thoughts. "Edward, babe." Lifting my head up, I saw Jasper kneeling in front of me. The fresh scar on his neck looked more harsh than the rest, making me feel even worse for causing it. His hands came out and ran lightly up my arms to my shoulders before pulling me to him. Holding me tightly to him, he ran his fingers through my hair while he wrapped me in his love.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I whispered out, breathing in his heavenly scent.

"Don't be, Edward, I was in the wrong. I pushed you and I shouldn't have. You biting me was the same thing I would have done, if it were me. I won't lie I was angry, hurt even, that you did it. But when you didn't come back to house, when you weren't there when I arrived back, I became worried. I was frantic with panic when I couldn't find you. I've been looking for you since that night." He pulled back from me, and cupped my face in both his hands.

"I couldn't face them, so I came here." I mumbled out feeling sorry for myself.

"And you didn't think to come back to the house later?" He asked. I shook my head. "Why, babe?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me, or you might not be there once I arrived. I thought that you took off." Jasper chuckled at me and rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"Babe, I may have been pissed at you because, shit, that fucking hurt and stung like a bitch. I owe you one for that, by the way. But I would never, and I mean never, take off without you. I may not have wanted to talk to you while I sulked over my neck, but I would have stayed because I hate being apart from you." I smiled weakly at him and rested my forehead against his.

"So do I." Jasper smiled and closed his eyes, his fingers gently rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm sorry I bit you. I should have stopped instead of sinking my teeth in even harder. Forgive me, love, please?" His eyes opened as he broke out into a beautiful smile.

"You're always forgiven, darlin'. We were both as bad as the other. Come, let's head back. We both need a shower." He winked at me. _'And I need you pinned against the shower wall while I make love to you_

Getting to my feet, Jasper brushed his lips tentatively on mine at first before bringing them back harder. His cool tongue trailed against my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, his tongue slowly invaded my mouth brushing and touching mine. We were tasting each other again, gently, as though it was the first time we had ever kissed Hach other. His wonderful taste clouded my senses as did his scent which was washing everything away until it was just me and him. My arms wrapped around his waist as his tightened themselves around my neck pulling each other closer together. Moaning slightly, he pulled back flashing me a beautiful smile that dimpled his cheeks.

"We will have the house to ourselves. Bella is due to wake up soon and Carlisle wants the whole family to go with Bella on her first hunt. So, we can be sure that we will have no interruptions." Jasper said as he took my hand and began to walk down the mountain.

"How is the change going?" I asked remembering my own pain when turned. Jasper snorted.

"Apart from Alice screaming and shouting the odds, it seems to be going well for her." He squeezed my hand. "I still can't believe that you thought I would just take off without you. All the years we have been together..." He trailed off.

"I know how you feel about the scars, Jazz, I ..." He cut me off before I could finish what I was going to say.

"Yeah, and you just added another one to go with the many I already have. I don't care what other people think of them, babe, I never have. I care what you think of them, and I know you love me despite them. It happened, you're forgiven, and we're both to blame." He stopped and turned to face me giving me a peck on the lips. "Besides, we will soon be even once I sink my teeth into you." He winked.

"You're not, are you?" I asked remembering how much it stung last time.

Smirking, he replied, "Oh yes, darlin'. I'm thinking a nice scar on your ass cheek." He chuckled. "Oh, but don't worry, you won't see it coming." He smirked. "So Alice..." He asked making it sound as though it was a question as we began walking again.

"So Alice? What happened?" I asked. Jasper chuckled, kicking a small rock and sending it flying as we walked slowly down the mountain.

"We had a small war of words." He answered. I nudged his shoulder wanting him to divulge more information. "She hates us; this is all our fault; if we stayed away none of this would have happened. The usual shit that comes from her with the odd extra bits thrown in for good measure."

"Like?" Jasper chuckled again and smiled.

"Well, she is sure that Bella will hate her once she wakes up; that she will want nothing to do with her. To be honest if she does then it's Alice's own fault. She should have told her or stayed away from her." He answered.

"What do you say to that?"

"Just that I didn't give a shit what was happening in her life, that I had my own life to think about. And if she lived a life of fucking misery because her mate doesn't want her then it's more than she deserves it after wanting to be a selfish bitch as far as we were concerned." He smiled. "Can we go home now? You know I'm bored of being here. There is far too much drama for my liking and it plays havoc with my emotions. I want our quiet, boring, nothing happens life back... So can we?" He pouted slightly, lowering his gaze and looking at me through his lashes.

"Soon, love. Let's wait and see what happens when Bella wakes up. There is the impending threat of the treaty that has been broken. If the wolves know and it breaks out into a war we have to be here, Jazz. I can't let them fight alone." I pleaded with him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"If... if that happens, then we will stay. We will give it a few days and see how the land lies before we leave. If need be, we can fly back here though I don't relish the idea of fighting a pack of dogs." He mumbled out.

"Thank you. Just a few more days and we will leave, okay?" He nodded his head. He was not happy over having to stay when all he wanted to do was go home.

Coming down the side of the mountain, we decided to run back racing each other. I raced, Jasper tried cheating by occasionally pushing me or trying to get me to run into a tree just so he could get the lead. It wasn't past Jasper to play dirty to win if need be. Hearing his beautiful laugh and feeling the forest around us made my dead heart swell. I had missed this. In the days we had been here, we hadn't played and fooled around like this. This was something that we were so used to doing at home.

Breaking through the forest into the back garden, we saw Carlisle waiting for us. Loud crashing and raised voices coming from the house told us that Bella was now awake. Judging by the sounds of it, she wasn't taking the news too well. Coming to a stop just in front of Carlisle, Jasper followed a few seconds later pouting slightly over his loss.

"Bella is awake." Carlisle stated. "Emmett is trying to control her. We need to take her to hunt before she destroys the house. I would like to suggest you two coming with us, but I think that it would be best if you two stayed here especially since with you missing for a few days, Edward, Jasper had to go out looking for you.

"Where are you going to hunt?" Jasper asked as a loud smash echoed through the house. "She is getting very thirsty." He said whilst rubbing his throat.

"Far away from the treaty lines so the wolves don't catch wind of this. We are going to have to move within the next few days." Carlisle tapped his chin. "Alaska might be the best place to go with her." He mumbled while thinking.

"What about her parents? What cover story has been given for her sudden disappearance?" Carlisle sighed as I spoke.

"Her father lives here in Forks. Her mother doesn't. We have had a job convincing him that Bella is safe and well and Alice whisked her away to visit some family members. He isn't sold completely on the idea." He said. _'Her father is the chief of police.' _

Suppressing a groan, Jasper nudged me wanting to know what Carlisle thought. _Could this get any worse? _I thought to myself. "Her father is the law in this town." I mumbled in a defeated voice to Jasper who chuckled.

"Babe, you royally fucked up. So not only did you attack and turn Alice's mate who had no idea she was friends with a vampire who also happened to be in love with her, but that said mate's daddy is a cop." He chuckled out. "When you fuck up, you really fuck up."

"Glad it amuses you, love." I grumbled out as I turned back to Carlisle. "So, how do you plan on getting around the family moving and Bella not returning? Her father is only going to grow more suspicious as the days pass and he hears nothing from Bella. The family uprooting and suddenly moving will only increase that."

"We haven't figured that part out yet." Carlisle stated. "We will think of something. Right now we have to look at going hunting and keeping away from the wolves."

"Carlisle, we gotta get her out of here." Rosalie said as she came through the kitchen doors. "Oh, nice of you two to return."

"Yeah, well, where would the fun be if we didn't? Bella's handling it well then?" Jasper said, his tone laced with amusement.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, other than the fact that she is demanding to know who did this to her, she is fine."

* * *

_Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, you know what to do. Hit the review button and drop some love. _

_I am up for sale again on Fandom Gives Back. Fancy your own little one shot? Or how about an outtake from a completed fic? A chance to go back and see one of my boys? Or maybe you would like to see and outtake of my of my current stories in through the other boys eyes? _

_Well if you fancy owning something from me and testing my writing then go to _

http:/ www (.) thefandomgivesback (.) com


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN/**Hi all! I know I have been ages since I last updated this, I hit a slight wall as such with it, but we're back on track. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading all your thoughts on it. _

_For those of you wondering, the next chapter of EoL is done and S&L. I just need to ship them to my girls, which I plan on doing this week. BDBN is in the works, so all being well I will have that completed and off to my girls too. _

_Again, a big thank you to Dtav for being a fuckawesome prereader and filling in any holes or gaps I may have left. Ealasaid77, who fixes my god awful grammar and makes it all pretty to read. Heart my girls. _

_This was brought at Support Stacie Auction by to wonderful ladies who have become great friends, Mauralee88 and My Name is Seren Dipity. They have been so kind and let me share it with you guys. _

_Please remember this was written as a shot that has now hit over 40k..long winded, much? _

_**Prompts:** Angry, Vampire, Sex. _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**EPOV**

Emmett appeared, holding a thrashing Bella in his arms, trying to keep himself away from Bella's snapping teeth. Alice was trailing behind her looking distressed and pained. I could only imagine what she must be feeling right now, having to see the one you love almost uncontrollable and so unwilling for anything else other than blood. Fear flashed through Bella's eyes as she looked at Jasper. His stance never changed from the relaxed, calming position he was in before. Her eyes were wide as she walked past staring at Jasper's face. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking, though her mind seemed completely closed off to me. She was showing the same expression I had seen so many others use upon meeting Jasper for the first time. His scars looked intimidating, almost as though they were a warning on their own without him having to say or do anything.

"He looks scary." Bella whispered to Emmett. Jasper chuckled next to me looking at Bella who hadn't figured out that whispering wouldn't work, that we would still hear it.

"Smart one there, Al." Jasper commented as Alice shot him a look. "And she says I look scary... has she not seen the seven faces of Alice yet?"

"Fuck you, Jasper." Alice snapped back. Jasper leaned an arm on my shoulder and flashed a smile at Alice.

"We have been there, darlin', and you lacked the right equipment... Oops, Bella did know, right?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, Bella, she's all yours. Good-luck by the way." I elbowed him in the ribs hearing Alice's seething thoughts.

"She's already in a bad mood, don't push her, love." Jasper chuckled and walked into the house.

"I hate you." Alice seethed, her eyes flaring with fire in them.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Jasper called over his shoulder.

Following Jasper into the house, I heard the family run off into the woods complete with Emmett's grumbles of babysitting Bella. Coming into the kitchen, I saw Jasper sitting up on the breakfast bar. His long legs dangled off the sides. He was swaying slightly as he juggled four apples, spinning them around in a circle. "I bet Esme is secretly pissed with Bella's change, all this 'food' and no one here to eat it."

"Since when did you care about human food?" I asked resting my hands back against the counter top and looking at him. "Just why are you juggling apples, Jasper?"

"First question, I don't care about this crap they call food. It's just that in a few days, when its starts to go off, it will smell and Esme will feel guilty. You, my love, don't have to feel that guilt. As for your second one, well I thought, why not? It's not as though it's gonna get eaten now, is it?" Jasper asked as he began to lose the apples out of the circle and place them back in the fruit bowl.

"You stay here and have fun with your fruit, Jasper. I'm going to take a shower." I smirked as Jasper pouted slightly.

"Shower? And you don't want me to join you?" He jumped off the breakfast bar, his feet lightly touching the floor gracefully before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You seemed to be having so much fun with your fruit that I thought you wouldn't be interested." I began to walk through the kitchen towards the stairs with Jasper's arms still around my waist.

"Yeah, but I am sure I said something about having you pinned up against the shower wall while I fuck you." Jasper murmured into my neck, whilst kissing the exposed skin.

"Fuck me? No, Jasper, that's not what you said." My breathing hitched and caught in my throat as Jasper pushed his hard cock against my ass.

"I changed my mind." He whispered, placing open mouth kisses and nips up and down my neck. Jasper rocked his hips against me, grinding his cock into my ass and making me moan. "I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to, Edward Whitlock."

"Hmm... maybe." Turning around, our lips crashed hard together.

Teeth, lips and tongues thrashed together. Hands frantically roamed each other's body, pulling and tugging at each other's clothes. His love for me rushed out of him, covering and coating me in this wonderful feeling. This was all I would ever need. There wasn't a single thing that could complete me, or consume me the way Jasper could. Lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist while he pushed me closer to the wall. I could feel the plaster board begin to crack against my back.

"We should move before the plaster breaks." I moaned out as Jasper continued his attack on my neck and chest.

"We'll pay for it to be replaced," he mumbled against my skin. I was just about to protest when the front door banged. Stopping what we were doing, we looked at one another listening to what was outside. "Who?"

"Mutts." I spat dropping my legs from around Jasper's waist. "They're breaking the treaty by being here." Jasper looked almost excited at the thought of what breaking the treaty could possibly mean for the family. Though he kept his thoughts guarded around me, it wasn't hard to figure out he was thinking of us leaving and letting the family deal with the mess.

Heading to the door, I opened it with Jasper by my side. Three wolves in human form stood at the door. "What?" Jasper spat at them.

"You're breaking the treaty by being here. There'd better be a good reason for it," I stated.

"The treaty has already been broken! It's all fair now!" Said the wolf with the long black hair.

"Jacob, stand down. We can only assume this is the case. This is why we are here."

"And what do you assume?" Jasper asked looking at Jacob.

"Bella Swan hasn't been seen around town for the last few days. We know she is friends with your kind."

"She is, and you seem to think that my family has broken the treaty by what, exactly?" I could feel Jasper testing the atmosphere around us as his body tensed slightly beside me.

"Need it spelled out?" Jacob shot back.

"Yes. The last time I looked at the treaty, there was nothing in it about our kind befriending a human." I stated.

_'Like you would know.' _Jacob thought.

"I would, as I was there when the treaty was made. Our family hasn't broken the treaty." _'Smooth lie, babe.' _Jasper thought.

"Bella's father says she is with your kind."

"She is. Alice is with her, they have taken a trip away for a few days. She is perfectly safe." The wolves looked unsure about this, looking past me and Jasper to see inside the house. "Is that all? We can get her to call you if that will make you feel better?"

"Just remember the treaty, leech." Chuckling, I shook my head.

"I know the treaty, pup." Standing in the doorway, we watched the wolves slowly retreat into the forest surrounding the house. Closing the door, I saw Jasper smirking at me. "What?"

"Let's leave here, babe. It's not our fight."

"Not our fight? We caused this mess." Jasper folded his arms and shook his head.

"Correction, there is no 'we' in this. This is your mess, not mine," Jasper stated matter-of-fact.

"Thanks a lot, nice to see I have your support." I snapped at him before walking off into the living room.

Standing near the large windows, I watched the tiny almost rainbow droplets of water roll down the window. I wish we hadn't come here. We should have stayed away. Being here has only caused fall outs and problems. The family had moved on, just like we had. We no longer fit into their way of life anymore. Jasper had been right all along, this was a bad idea from the start. Not only had us being here upset the running of the family, but I had also attacked Alice's mate, broken the treaty and caused the wolves to show up on the door step. They wouldn't buy my lie for long. Soon enough, they would catch her scent and turn up looking for war. A war I had made, a war I was having to face.

Folding my arms across my chest, I cursed Jasper under my breath. All the times he had fucked up and done something he shouldn't have, I never once made him feel like he was on his own. It was always our mess, not his, but ours. Yet, when it's the other way around, he wanted to high tail it out of here and leave my mess. I couldn't lie that his method here had hurt me. It seemed that by being here for just a few short days I learned more about him than I had in the forty years we had been together.

_'Stay still.'_ I heard his thought as he entered the room. Making no attempt to even look at him, I kept my arms folded over my chest.

Jasper's breath fanned my neck before his arms snaked around my waist and pulled my back flush to his chest. "You always have my support. I am always here, but this is something you caused. I want us to leave,but I'm not high tailing it out of here too afraid to fight these mutts. I'm high tailing it out of here to keep you safe. You're a good fighter, Edward. And one I wouldn't fancy fighting for real, but you are mine. My need to protect you and keep you safe overrides any thought that you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself.

"I would sooner us leave here and let them deal with it, than stay and fight and risk you getting hurt. You mean everything to me, they mean nothing to me. My best advice to them is that they leave when we do. They should go somewhere away from here where the wolves won't follow. Edward, I don't like what being here is doing to you. You're changing around them. It's like you're acting like the seventeen year old boy you were when you were turned, not the seventeen year old man that I fell in love with. The man I love doesn't doubt me, and knows I am always at his side like I am a part of him. The boy I see right now is someone who is unsure of everything. It's like you need someone to tell you because you're just a child. Whatever this place or these people do to you, I want it to end." He brushed his lips against my neck.

"You no longer need Carlisle's approval. What he thinks and says should not change who you are. If Carlisle doesn't like the way we live, then tough shit. It's our life, not his. He doesn't have to live it, we do." Jasper tightened his hold on me, almost crushing my ribs with the sheer force he was using.

"But we can't just leave, Jazz. Despite Alice, it's not fair to the rest of them." My head fell back as I relaxed into his iron grip embrace.

"No, we'll give them our advice on it. The rest is up to them. I wanna be gone by sunset. Call Carlisle and tell him what's happened. I'll book the flight home." There was the unmistakable sound of happiness in his voice.

Turing in his arms, Jasper smiled at me. His lips pulled back over his teeth, making his cheeks dimple. This smile could make my dead heart skip a beat, if that was at all possible. His red eyes twinkled at me as he moved closer and brushed his nose against mine, before capturing my lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

_I know its a little short, other than drabbles this is the shortest chapter I have ever posted. But if I let this run into the next chapter it would have been stupidly huge!_

_Anyway my lovely's, hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x  
_


End file.
